Noche de luna llena
by Naleeh
Summary: Sakura debía quedarse en casa de Sasuke a dormir pero es cruelmente maltratada por él. Casualmente un amigo la encontrará y la invitará a pasar la noche en su casa. Es un KibaXSaku. Pareja extraña, Dadles una oportunidad!ÚLTIMO CAP UP! REVIEW!
1. Bañándome en la luna

****

Hoy es 23! Lelele, lalala... (disimulo...) Esto...

FELICIDADES ISEO! SORPRESA! XDD TE REGALO ESTE FIC! XD

(Uooooo! Super regalo, eh?) Espero que no te esperaras algo así y... ¡Qué te guste al menos un poco! Un One shot cortito para que no te estreses leyendo? Bueno, a ver qué sale XD Pos eso, muchas felicidades y a ver si la historia te suena de algo ;)

Son las 9:39 de la mañana... ¿Me dará tiempo a escribir algo decente y especial antes de que llegue el medio día? (Lo dudo...)

Sé que tu pareja favorita es Ino-Chouji pero... Ahora estoy bastante espesilla como para poder sacarles una bonita historia de amor en tan poco tiempo, pero no te preocupes que algún día lo haré. Prefiero coger a Sakura que la veo más manejable... :P Que morro tengo, eh? Ey! Y tranquilos que esto no será un Saku-Chou... XDD ¡TODO MENOS ESO! A ver qué pareja resulta de todo esto al final...

1Beso! Y espero algún Review, OK? Aunque sea para decir que no vale una mierda...

La pesada de turno: Naleeh

Un fanfic que haga honor a nuestros avatar y futuros cosplays... Pareja más rara que me va a quedar XD

* * *

NOCHE DE LUNA LLENA

**Capítulo 1: Bañándome en la luna**

Eran principios del mes de febrero. El frío invierno ya había despertado en Konoha dejando consigo un rastro blanquecino que cubría, montañas, bosque y calles de la aldea. Casi nadie salía de casa a no ser que tuviera una buena excusa para ello, o quisiera morir congelado. Era uno de los meses más fríos que se había vivido en la historia de la villa, o que los más ancianos llegaran a recordar. Sin embargo, aquella tarde en concreto, un grupo alegre de Chuunin recorrían risueños y alborotados el centro de la ciudad, en busca de tabernas dónde poder beber y calentarse. Y es que, aquel día, sin ir más lejos era la víspera a los exámenes de Jounin. Todo un gran acontecimiento digno de celebraciones.

"¡Y esta va por ti, Lee!" - anunció Tenten, alzando su copa a punto de desbordarse.

"_Arriba y CHIN-CHIN, brindemos por Lee! Que pase el examen... ¡Y sea muy feliz!" -_Canturreó Ino, arrastrando las palabras.

Tenten aplaudió divertida y acto seguido besó a su compañero en la mejilla. Lee enrojeció al momento.

"Has bebido mucho por hoy, Ino." -la aconsejó Chouji, bajándole la copa para impedir que bebiera. - "Ya te está bien¿no?"

"Es que bebo por los que están y por los que se han ido... ¡YuPIIIII!" -volvió a gritar. - "¡Ahora brindemos por Shikamaru!"

Esto último tenía su aclaración en que, aunque todos los que debían pasar al día siguiente el examen habían quedado allí para celebrarlo con sus amigos, no todos habían decidido terminar la fiesta. A ninguno de los miembros de la familia Hyuuga , les había sido permitido salir a la estúpida celebración, puesto que Neji debía estar descansado para el día siguiente. Lo mismo ocurría con Shino, quien había dejado la fiesta justo después de la merienda al igual que Shikamaru, y los dos aspirantes de la arena: Kankuro y Temari que ni siquiera se habían dignado a dar señales de vida.

Por lo tanto en la fiesta solo quedaban las personas que no se iban a presentar al día siguiente al examen: Chouji, Ino, Tenten, Kiba y Naruto. Y dos de los que sí iban a ser examinados: Sasuke y Lee.

"Ahora que pienso..." -comenzó Naruto. - "¿Dónde se ha metido Sakura-Chan? Es ya muy tarde."

Sasuke emitió una especie de gruñido de disgusto.

Todos se miraron desconcertados. Naruto llevaba razón. Llevaban yendo de un lado para otro desde después de comer y ya casi había oscurecido por completo. Habían perdido la noción del tiempo y también a su amiga pelirrosada. ¿Dónde se habría metido? No solía jamás perder de vista a Sasuke... Era rarísimo que él hubiera ido a la fiesta y ella no.

"Vive bastante lejos. Quizá..." -comenzó Lee.

"¡Eso no es excusa para Sakura!" -arremetió Ino, sin dejarlo terminar.

"Me dijo que se iba a quedar en casa de alguien a dormir para poder ir a ver los exámenes. Ya que su casa cae tan lejos..." -siguió Naruto tristón. - "Pero también me dijo que vendría a la fiesta."

"¿En casa de alguien¿De quién?" -quiso saber Ino, intrigadísima.

"No lo sé..."

"¡AAH¡Esa mala pécora no me cuenta nada de su vida privada sentimental!" -sollozó Ino, dando un puñetazo en la mesa. - "Menudo ejemplo de buena amiga!"

Tenten la miró de reojo pensando para sus adentros: maruja...

En ese mismo instante la puerta de la calle se abrió sin pleno aviso, y en el umbral de la misma apareció Sakura muerta de frío pero bastante alegre. Llevaba un bonito abrigo de tela gris, ceñido al cuerpo y que le llegaba hasta debajo de la rodilla, unas bonitas botas negras bastante altas, y una bufanda atada al cuello. Traía las mejillas encendidas debido al frío de la calle, y en la mano derecha una especie de bolsa de deporte en la que adivinaron que llevaba el equipaje si pensaba dormir fuera.

"Siento llegar tarde." -canturreó divertida, sentándose en una silla libre al lado de Sasuke.

"Estás cogiendo las mismas costumbres que Kakashi." -la regañó Naruto, algo molesto.

"¡Eso no es verdad! Mi madre no me dejaba salir de casa para dormir fuera, si no me recogía bien el cuarto."

"¿Y te ha costado 6 horas?" -preguntó Kiba incrédulo.

Sakura se mordió la lengua.

"Es que estaba muy, muy desordenado..."

"Excusas. ¿Ves como eres igual que Kakashi?" -le soltó Naruto.

"Ya podrías contarnos la verdad de lo que has estado haciendo... O con quién vas a dormir esta noche por ejemplo..." -dejó caer Ino, como quien no quiere la cosa.

Sakura rió divertida.

"¡Ya os he dicho la verdad! Y si tanto quieres saberlo, me quedo a dormir en casa de Sasuke." -sonrió la chica, la mar de feliz, mirando al chico.

Sasuke no dijo nada y siguió mirando a la nada con su típico aire de autosuficiencia.

Ino miro a Sakura con los ojos muy abiertos.

"¡NO es verdad!" -le gritó histérica.

Sakura sólo sonrió asintiendo.

Ino comenzó a desesperarse.

Naruto miró a Sasuke muy serio. El Uchiha no parecía estar en absoluto emocionado con la idea. Es más, parecía incluso que le disgustara lo que acababa de revelar Sakura.

Sasuke suspiró y miró el panorama con cara de pocos amigos. Finalmente agregó en voz tan seca que casi no se percataron de lo que decía:

"Yo me voy a casa. Es tarde." -y dicho esto se levantó de la silla, y recogió sus cosas para salir por la puerta.

Sakura dejó de reír y lo miró incrédula, al igual que todos los allí presentes.

"Pero Sasuke... Acabo de llegar ahora." -dijo ella.

Sin embargo el chico no la escuchó, o sencillamente la ignoró y salió por la puerta sin despedirse siquiera.

Sakura, a la que no le había dado ni tiempo a quitarse su abrigo, cogió la bolsa de deporte que había dejado en el suelo y salió detrás de Sasuke agregando antes:

"Disculpad, por favor."

Los que se quedaron, se miraron entre ellos sin saber muy bien qué es lo que había pasado ahí.

"A lo mejor... Es que querían estar a solas..." -murmuró Tenten.

"Lo dudo. Sasuke es un auténtico capullo, eso es lo que pasa." -gruñó Kiba.

"¡No hables así de Sasuke!" -le espetó Ino, en su versión más psicópata.

Y comenzaron a pelearse.

A fuera en la calle, la temperatura parecía haber disminuido lo menos 10 grados desde que Sasuke había salido de casa. Observó de reojo como Sakura salía tras suyo y corría hacia él, dejando visible su cálido aliento en el aire de la noche.

"¡Espérame Sasuke!"

El Uchiha no dijo nada y siguió caminando con las manos metidas en los bolsillos.

La chica lo alcanzó y comenzó a caminar a su lado, interrogándolo con la mirada.

"¿Se puede saber por qué has salido así tan de repente?" -preguntó ella, al ver que no decía nada.

No obtuvo ninguna respuesta.

Caminaron en silencio durante algunos minutos, hasta que Sakura ya no aguantó más:

"Oye¿Tienes algún problema con el mundo o algo así? Por que lo tuyo no parece muy normal."

Sasuke se detuvo en seco y contempló a la chica furioso.

"No. En realidad mi único problema eres tú."

Sakura enmudeció al instante.

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?"

"Lo que has oído."

Y dicho esto, el chico continúo caminando.

Sakura tiró de él del brazo para que no siguiera. Tenían que hablar.

"¿Qué te ocurre Sasuke...? No eres el mismo de ayer" -le preguntó bastante preocupada y con lágrimas en los ojos.

Desde hace unas semanas, los dos chicos llevaban continuos altibajos... Tan pronto Sasuke estaba contento en su cierta medida, y estaba amable con ella, o por el contero ocurría lo mismo que estaba teniendo lugar esa noche.

Sasuke no dijo nada y apretó la mandíbula con fuerza y rabia.

"Solo te lo diré una vez, Sakura. Déjame en paz. Así que ya te estás largando."

Sakura se quedó petrificada. ¿A qué había venido eso?

"No te entiendo Sasuke... Tengo que ir a dormir a tu casa y..."

Sasuke se dio la vuelta y la fulminó con la mirada.

"¿Qué es lo que no entiendes Sakura? O es que aparte de ser pésima en la lucha eres tonta?" -le preguntó hiriente. - "Estoy harto de ti. Estoy harto de que me sigas a todas partes como si fueras un perrito. Te recuerdo que yo no fui quien te invitó a casa, si no que lo hiciste tú sola. Sabes perfectamente que no te respondí." -Sakura bajó la cabeza algo avergonzada y con lágrimas en los ojos. - "Al menos podrías haberte callado la boca y no ir pregonándolo a los cuatro vientos."

"Entonces... ¿Sólo ha sido eso¿Estás enfadado por que se lo he contado a Ino?"- preguntó esperanzada.

Sasuke no dijo nada. Pasados unos segundos reanudó la marcha. Sakura le siguió y el Uchiha volvió a pararse en seco.

"¿Qué es lo que te he dicho Sakura? No me sigas."

"¿Y qué es lo que quieres¡Yo no sé dónde está tu casa!"

"No te he invitado a que vengas." -respondió el otro.

"Pero... Sasuke... Hace frío, mi casa está lejos... ¿Dónde quieres que duerma si no?"

"Búscate la vida. Si ni siquiera puedes pasar la noche sola o a la intemperie es que no te mereces ni el título de Chuunin."

"Pero Sasuke..." -gimoteó esta. Las palabras del chico se clavaban en su corazón como afilados cuchillos. - "¿Tan poco te importa lo que me pueda pasar¿Tan poco te importo? Somos compañeros desde hace años y... Parece que sólo te interese hacerte fuerte y..."

"Exacto."

Sakura apretó los puños. La rabia de Sasuke hacia ella le dolía horrores, y también la contagiaba. Su amor no correspondido, la dureza de sus palabras... Acabaría por comenzar a llorar si la situación seguía ese camino.

"Si quieres que me haga fuerte para que me quieras lo haré... Lo haré por ti Sasuke. Yo... Solo quería pasar la noche contigo. Me hacía mucha ilusión que por fin te pudieras dar cuenta lo mucho que te quiero."

"Basta Sakura, no sigas."

"Sasuke... Te quiero."

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral que duró varios instantes. El ambiente estaba muy cargado y se podía percibir perfectamente la agonía del corazón de Sakura.

"Deja de una vez tus fantasías a un lado y madura. Sabes perfectamente como soy y cual es mi destino. Nunca podré querer a una persona como tú. De hecho me das asco cuando te pones así."

Sakura comenzó a llorar amargamente.

"Y deja de llorar como si fueras una cría."

Pero el llanto de la chica se hizo más agudo. El dolor que sentía la hizo caer de rodillas en el suelo nevado.

"Sasuke, puedo cambiar. Sabes que haría cualquier cosa por ti. Todo. Cualquier cosa que me pidas."

"Entonces comienza por largarte de una vez y dejarme solo."

"¡NO!" -aulló Sakura, aferrándose a su pie con fuerza.

"Eres realmente patética. ¿Has pensado en ganarte la vida como actriz? Creo que se te daría bien. No he conocido a nadie más exagerado y teatrero que tú."

Sasuke comenzó a caminar pero no podía hacerlo con la chica agarrada a su pierna.

"Suéltame."

"¡NO!"

"¡Que me sueltes, te he dicho!" -gritó él más fuerte.

"¡NO!" -siguió Sakura, cabezota., y llorando mares.

"Bien! Tu lo has querido..." -y dicho esto, ágilmente, le propinó a Sakura una buena patada en la cabeza con la pierna que le quedaba libre. La chica soltó a Sasuke nada más recibir el fuerte impacto y calló hacia atrás aturdida.

Se tocó la cara. Le sangraba el labio.

"¡Sasuke!" -gritó la chica desesperada.

Pero él ya había comenzado a alejarse a paso ligero. Ella se levanto de inmediato dejando su bolsa olvidada en medio del camino nevado y corrió detrás suyo.

"¡No me dejes!" -le suplicó nada más alcanzarlo.

"¡FUERA!" -Le gritó loco de ira.

Sakura dio un paso atrás. Soportaba cualquier cosa pero odiaba que le gritaran. No pudo con eso, y se lo devolvió a Sasuke con una buena bofetada.

Sasuke se quedó paralizado. Le había pegado. El herido orgullo del Uchiha ardió en sus entrañas y le devolvió el golpe dándole un buen puñetazo.

Esta vez Sakura fue lanzada hacia atrás mucho más lejos que antes y quedó desorientada. Cuando consiguió levantar la vista y distinguir algo, comprobó que Sasuke ya no estaba allí. La había abandonado.

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que Sakura consiguió serenarse y dejar de llorar. Tenía frío. Sus ropas estaban empapadas a causa de la nieve y sus lágrimas se congelaban en las mejillas. Anduvo hasta la bolsa con la ropa y la recogió. Tambaleándose de frío y de dolor consiguió alejarse de aquel lugar rumbo a su casa. Tardaría al menos una hora y media en llegar hasta allí, pero más valía eso que nada. No pensaba dormir a la intemperie.

La noche había llegado a su plenitud. El cielo estaba despejado y se podían observar los millones de estrellas que salpicaban el firmamento. La luna, llena, alumbraba el sendero que la pelirrosa recorría sin mucho ánimo. Se encontraba bastante lejos de la zona que ella conocía de su villa, puesto que los grandes clanes como el Uchiha, residían a las afueras rozando los bosques de Konoha. Al decir verdad, nada de lo que alcanzaba a ver le resultaba familiar. Solo árboles, más árboles, y un sendero de maleza y piedras.

Se sentó en una de las rocas situadas al lado del camino para descansar. Tenía demasiado frío y le dolían mucho los pies, que probablemente tendrían el aspecto de dos grandes cubitos. Comenzó a tiritar y a temblar como un cascabel. Fue entonces cuando divisó la gigantesca luna en el agua.

Estaba tan oscuro que no se había dado cuenta, pero bastante apartado del camino parecía había una especie de manantial de aguas termales, en la que se reflejaba la brillante esfera. La luz de la luna le dejó ver el vapor de agua emergiendo de las rocas cercanas con pésima nitidez.

Calor... Necesitaba calor.

Sakura corrió hasta el lugar como pudo y se agachó para tocar el agua. Al sumergirlas le quemaron del brusco contraste de frío y calor.

No tenía ni idea de que existiera ese lugar en Konoha. No alcanzaba a ver mucho, pero parecía un paraje casi virginal, apenas tocado por la mano del hombre.

Sakura sabía que no era muy saludable pasar de muy frío a muy caliente en poco rato, pero su cuerpo se lo pedía a gritos. Se despojó de toda su ropa, la dejó en una de las rocas cercanas junto a la bolsa, y se metió de lleno en las aguas termales.

Su cuerpo notó un grato alivio al entrar en contacto con el calor del agua. Nadó a tientas en la oscuridad plateada y finalmente quedó apoyada en una de las rocas. Todo aquello era muy relajante. No se imaginaba en absoluto que iba a acabar bañándose desnuda a la luz de la luna, en una fría noche de invierno... Aunque Sasuke no estaba con ella.

Miró la grande luna en el cielo. Una clara noche de luna llena. Contempló toda su hermosura y la admiró con envidia. Sabía producir un efecto mágico en aquel paraje olvidado. Recordó lo que su madre le decía cuando era pequeña: "En las noches de luna llena, los lobos aúllan a la luna piropeando su hermosura, pero seguro que si te vieran a ti se olvidarían de ella en un segundo. Sakura rió para sus adentros. "

Qué ingenuos son los niños. Todo el mundo sabe que no hay lobos por aquí cerca, y menos se dedican a piropear a nadie.

Sin embargo, así que pensó esto último. Un terrorífico sonido acompañado de una respiración fuerte y acelerada la sorprendió tras suyo.

Sakura se giró muy lentamente.

Unas fieras mandíbulas se encontraban a escasos centímetros de su cara. Era un lobo de un tamaño descomunal.

Sakura gritó espantada.

El lobo al escucharla gritar, comenzó a gruñir de una forma amenazadora. Y no solo él, Sakura se dio cuenta que estaba rodeada por toda una manada que la miraban con sus ojos brillantes, y le mostraban sus fieros y blancos colmillos.

"...ayuda..." -murmuró Sakura paralizada de terror. Se suponía que no había lobos por ahí cerca. ¿De dónde habían salido tantos y juntos?

Uno de ellos ladró y gruñó ferozmente a la chica, avisándola de que la atacarían. Y comenzó a introducirse en el agua.

Estaba perdida...

Pero asombrosamente para los ojos de la chica, el lobo más grande de todos le propinó un mordisco en el cuello al que había comenzado a introducirse en el agua, todo como si mojarse en esas aguas estuviera terminantemente prohibido. El lobo aludido agachó la cabeza en gesto de arrepentimiento. Toda la manada siguió gruñendo a la chica sin atreverse a entrar en el agua.

Sakura abrió los ojos esperanzada. Si seguía en el centro del manantial los lobos no la alcanzarían pero... No podía quedarse ahí eternamente.

Uno de los lobos tomó la ropa apilada en la roca y comenzó a destrozarla agresivamente.

Sakura ahogó un grito horrorizada, y se tomó eso como un aviso para que saliera del agua.

Sin embargo no sucedió nada, y a los pocos minutos los lobos empezaron a impacientarse. Ahora el más grande de ellos y el que parecía el macho dominante comenzó a aullar compulsivamente.

Espero que no esté pidiendo ayuda... -Pensó Sakura.

Pero efectivamente era eso lo que estaba haciendo. Una luz bastante cercana se encendió de pronto. Provenía del porche de una casa que Sakura no había distinguido hasta entonces.

Tragó saliva y comenzó a gritar:

"¡AYUDADME POR FAVOR!"

Pero los aullidos del lobo sonaban muy por encima de su voz. Sea quien fuera el que viviera allí no podría escucharla. Pero sí a los lobos...

Escuchó pisadas y un leve murmuro, y distinguió cómo los arbustos cercanos se iban moviendo. El lobo seguía aullando frenético.

La luz de una linterna cegó de golpe a Sakura, ya acostumbrada a la oscuridad.

"¡SE PUEDE SABER QUÉ COÑO OS PASA A TODOS VOSOTROS!" -gritó una voz familiar y bastante enfadada.

Los lobos callaron al instante y gimotearon arrepentidos.

Pero el más grande siguió gruñendo señalando a Sakura con sus potentes colmillos.

"¿Un ladrón?"

La luz de la linterna apuntó directamente a Sakura sumergida en las aguas.

"¡Sakura! -exclamó asombrado al verla en el agua. - " ¿Qué... Pero qué demonios estás haciendo?" -preguntó el chico, al reparar que a parte de todo eso estaba desnuda.

Se dio la vuelta de inmediato para dejar de mirarla, sin querer bastante ruborizado.

Los lobos observaban al chico expectantes, esperando a que diera la siguiente orden.

"¡A casa!" -les gritó de inmediato señalando el porche iluminado. Los lobos agacharon las orejas y obedecieron al instante. - "Ya puedes salir... Se han ido." -anunció intentando tranquilizarla.

Pero Sakura seguía dentro del agua temblando de arriba abajo.

"¿No te ibas a casa de Sasuke?" -preguntó inquietante. Pero entonces le vino el aroma de algo que conocía bien. - "Sangre¿Te han herido?" - exclamó asustado. Refiriéndose a los lobos.

Sakura se tocó el labio absorta. ¿Cómo se había dado cuenta desde ahí y de espaldas? Se sorprendió el buen olfato que poseía el clan Inuzuka.

"...No..." -contestó autómata. - "Estoy bien."

Y dicho esto salió del agua y comenzó a vestirse con su ropa hecha jirones.

"Creí que ya estarías en casa de Sasuke."

"Eso mismo creía yo, Kiba."- dijo apenada.

El chico se dio la vuelta al ver a su amiga ya vestida. Se le veía completamente apagada y triste, por no hablar de la ropa completamente destrozada.

"No te preocupes, solo atacaron a mi ropa." -le aseguró viendo la expresión del chico. - "Estoy bien."

"Lo que estás es empapada... Anda entra en casa." -le dijo tomándola del brazo**.

* * *

**

**Pensaba que sólo tendría un capítulo pero... ¡Me canso! Creo que lo dejo aquí y la terminaré en el siguiente o será muy pesada de leer. ¿Os ha gustado? Creo que a mí no. No estaba inspirada de empezar la historia de amor todavía... Jou espero que en el siguiente si que lo esté o me saldrá una MM. Espero reviews con opiniones y sugerencias para que mejore. Aunque ya tengo la trama del siguiente capítulo pensada.**

**En fin... Voy a ponerme a escribir el tercer capítulo de la del instituto a ver si también puedo subirla en breve. 1 Saludo y gracias por leer mis historias!**


	2. Una invitación que no se puede rechazar

Holas a todos! Como veréis estoy actualizando todos mis fics viejos por ahí perdidos y... ¡Hoy le ha tocado a este! La bonita historia de amor entre Sakura y Kiba... Una pareja "exótica" pero si te paras a pensar tampoco es que queden tan mal¿No? Al menos se cambia un poco.

Bueno... Aquí ya empieza a caldearse el ambiente... Espero que les guste (ya que para este capítulo me he esmerado más que con el anterior) y... ¡Dejen Reviews!

Este y los demás capítulos van dedicados a Layla-scar quien me animó a continuar el fanfic y además es fan de Kiba Gracias guapa!

* * *

__

Capítulo 2:

Una invitación que no puede ser rechazada

Kiba y Sakura avanzaron hacia el porche de la casa aún iluminado. La chica temblaba de arriba a bajo, y su pelo totalmente empapado le caía por las ropas raídas. La brisa invernal se llevaba parte del blanco manto que cubría el sendero y se colaba por los espacios abiertos en el vestido de la joven.

Kiba al notar que tiritaba y ver que sus labios empezaban a amoratarse se quitó su chaqueta y se la puso por los hombros.

Un agradable calor recorrió el cuerpo de Sakura.

"¿Mejor?" -le dijo él.

Ella solo asintió y siguió tiritando.

Llegaron a la puerta de la casa que estaba cerrada. Kiba tocó fuertemente con los nudillos. Del interior se escuchaban varias voces, pero una femenina y gruñona se alzó por encima de todas ellas.

Sakura comenzó a toser de forma alarmante. Le dolía mucho el pecho...

Kiba volvió a tocar impacientándose.

"Ya voy... Ya voy.."-se escuchó decir.

La puerta se abrió.

"¡No sé cómo se te puede ocurrir dejar la puerta abierta con el frío que hace, Kiba!" -le espetó la mujer nada más abrir. Era su madre. - "¡Otro despiste de estos y la próxima vez te quedas en la calle!"-lo amenazó la mujer. Aunque había algo en sus palabras que no la hacían muy creíble.

La mujer se percató entonces de que su hijo no estaba solo y vio a la pelirrosa envuelta en la chaqueta del chico.

"¿Podemos pasar ya?" -inquirió Kiba del mal humor, viendo que su madre ocupaba toda la puerta. La mujer se echó a un lado y el joven entró.

"¿Pero qué te ha ocurrido!" -le preguntó directamente a la chica, agarrándola del brazo y obligándola a pasar.

"Se ha caído al agua..." -mintió Kiba, al tiempo que cerraba la puerta con llave. - "La confundieron con un ladrón." -explicó señalando sus ropas.

"¡Pobre niña!" -le dijo la mujer, mostrándole sus colmillos. Le pasó su mano por la cara y el pelo y reparó en el corte de su labio. No dijo nada... Pero empezaba a dudar de la explicación de su hijo. - "Anda pasa." -la apremió, acompañándola a un enorme salón comedor.

Allí parecía que se celebraba una gran fiesta. Sakura jamás había visto una reunión familiar tan numerosa en un día que no era año nuevo o navidad. En una mesa larga varias personas charlaban animadamente después de una copiosa cena. La chica advirtió que eran todo miembros del Clan Inuzuka, pues todos llevaban aquellas marcas rojas en la cara. Dos gigantescos lobos pasaron por su lado correteando y jugando. La joven dio un paso atrás asustada.

Ninguno pareció advertir su presencia hasta que la madre de Kiba habló:

"¡Hana!"

Una hermosa joven de cabellos largos y castaños interrumpió su conversación y miró a la mujer. Luego pasó su vista a Kiba y a Sakura que se abrazaba temblorosa a la chaqueta.

Rápidamente se levantó de su asiento y corrió hacia donde estaban.

"¿Qué ha pasado?" -preguntó asustada.

"Trae alguna manta y toallas para secarla." -ordenó la mujer sin darle explicaciones. - "Si no entra pronto en calor, cogerá una pulmonía."

La chica obedeció, y las dos mujeres abandonaron la sala dejando a los dos jóvenes ninjas en el salón.

Sakura se dio cuenta que todos los que estaban a la mesa habían parado de hablar y la miraban preocupados. Incluso los lobos habían parado de jugar. La chica se sonrojó avergonzada por haberlos interrumpido de semejantes maneras.

"¿Es amiga tuya Kiba?" -preguntó un joven de la misma edad que Hana, intentando romper el incómodo silencio que reinaba ahora en el ambiente.

"Sí... Haruno Sakura." -contestó mirando a la chica.

"¿La han atacado?" -preguntó entonces un hombre.

Sakura intentó contestar pero le volvió a entrar aquella molesta tos.

"No... Sólo trataban de asustarla para que se fura. No le hicieron nada."

Uno de los lobos gimoteó arrepentido.

Las dos mujeres entraron de nuevo en la sala. La madre de Kiba despojo a la kunoichi de la chaqueta de su hijo y se la tiró bruscamente. La joven Inuzuka la envolvió con unas mantas y le puso una toalla por encima para quitarle la humedad del pelo.

"Abría que quitarle el vestido..." -comenzó a decir ella. - "No está mojado pero convendría que se cambiara."

La madre de Kiba asintió.

Y todo el resto de la mesa se inclinó curioso para ver la escena. La mujer notó esto y se giró hacia todos malhumorada.

"¡Pero bueno esto no es ningún espectáculo!" -gruñó. - "Si habéis terminado de cenar ya os estáis marchando a dormir!".

La gente allí reunida se puso en pie rezongando y poco a poco fueron abandonando la sala, no sin antes darles a todos las buenas noches. Uno de los hombres besó a la mujer antes de irse a las habitaciones.

"Buenas noches Hana, Kiba...Tsume cariño, no tardes ¿vale?" -sonrió este con picardía.

"¡Tardare lo que sea necesario!" -le espetó esta, y luego le dio otro beso.

"Buenas noches a ti también, Sakura."

Y dicho esto tan solo quedaron los cuatro en el gran salón.

"¿Ayudo en algo?" -se apresuró a decir Kiba, al ver que tanto su madre y su hermana se ponían manos a la obra, y ayudaban a desvestirse a la chica.

"¡Pero qué haces todavía aquí!" -exclamó entonces su madre.

"Es mi amiga y..."

"Si quieres ayudar haz otra cosa, pero no te quedes aquí mientras se desnuda!" -lo reprimió Hana.

El chico entonces se dio cuenta de que llevaban razón y enrojeció hasta las orejas.

"Sí, claro. Perdón." -se excusó cogiendo en brazos a Akamaru y saliendo de la habitación.

Minutos más tarde y todavía bastante desconcertada pues le costaba asimilar lo rápido que había pasado todo, Sakura terminaba de secarse el pelo en el baño. Ya estaba vestida, la hermana de Kiba: Hana, le había dejado un antiguo uniforme de Chuunin que ya no usaba. Era una prenda muy cómoda sin el chaleco y también aislaba del frío.

Contempló su reflejo en el espejo. Tenía muy mala cara. Estaba pálida y tenía los ojos muy rojos y brillantes. Se tocó la frente... No, no tenía fiebre. Luego reparó en el corte del labio. La sangre ya se había secado. Pasó sobre él la yema de sus dedos y los apartó rápidamente como si le hubiera recibido un calambre... Todavía escocía.

Se escuchó llamar a la puerta.

"¿Estás bien Sakura?"

Era la voz de Kiba.

Sakura emitió una leve y triste sonrisa. Hacía tiempo que se conocían pero hacía bien poco que se habían empezado a hacer amigos, y todo gracias a Naruto que sin saber cómo conseguía hacerse amigo de cualquiera. El Inuzuka le recordaba en parte a él. Solo que este era muchísimo más protestón y competitivo que Naruto... Pero por otro lado y aunque era igual de inmaduro que el Uzumaki, sabía valorar la amistad, se preocupaba por los demás y... La había llevado a su casa, cuidado y... se había preocupado por ella sin siquiera preguntar de dónde venía o qué había pasado en realidad para no estar en casa de Sasuke.

El corazón se le encogió.

"¿Sakura¿Sigues viva?"

Qué buena persona era Kiba...

"Sí. Estoy bien." -contestó ella por fin.

Se cepilló el pelo y salió del baño, dándose de morros con el chico.

"Lo siento." -sonrió este. - "¿Ya estás mejor?"

La pelirrosa asintió.

"Sí, muchas gracias por todo lo que habéis hecho por mí Kiba-kun. Siento haber sido una molestia y una carga para vosotros. He interrumpido vuestra cena y...No creo que mañana vaya a ver el examen..." -le agradeció. - "Bueno, será mejor que vaya tirando para casa y... ¡Gracias otra vez!" -sonrió ella.

Pero el chico le contestó con una sonora carcajada.

"¿Te has vuelto loca Sakura¿Cómo vas a irte a tu casa a estas horas con lo lejos que está y con el frío que hace?"

"Pero..." -comenzó ella. - "No tengo otro sitio... Sasuke..." -pero se bloqueó al pronunciar su nombre y ya no le salieron las palabras. Tenía un nudo en la garganta.

"Mi madre me ha obligado y ordenado a invitarte que te quedes, y te aseguro que no aceptará un no por respuesta." -le dijo risueño.

"Pero Kiba... Ya os he dado bastante trabajo por hoy. ¿Cómo me voy a quedar aquí?" -exclamó.

"¿Bastante trabajo?" -rió esta vez. - "Esto no ha sido nada. Estamos en una casa conviviendo con lobos, perros y otros animales que mi hermana y primos traen de la clínica veterinaria. Por estas fechas tenemos al cuidado toda una jauría de perros guía tiradores de trineos, y por si fuera poco la loba de mi padre esta a punto de parir." -explicó feliz. - "¿Crees que quedarte aquí una noche va a su poner más trabajo que todo eso?"

"No sé..." -comenzó Sakura enrojeciendo a causa de su ignorancia acerca del Clan de su amigo. - "Ya que estáis tan atareados aquí no pinto nada. Y como sois tantos seguro que no os sobran camas..."

"Sobran siete." -la cortó. - "Te he preparado la antigua habitación de mi hermana... Está al lado de la mía por si necesitas algo."

"¿Estás seguro de que no voy a molestar?" -insistió ella.

"¡Segurísimo¿Has cenado?" -le preguntó cambiando de tema y haciendo que callara de una vez.

Sakura quiso decir que sí para evitar dar más problemas, pero Kiba no se lo creyó y excusó que si era cierto que había cenado, un poco más de comida tampoco le vendría mal. Así que el chico se metió a la cocina y calentó lo que les había sobrado de antes.

Al poco rato, Sakura ya estaba intentando tragar lo que el chico le había ofrecido (una especie de empanada acompañada con algo de carne), mientras él la vigilaba atentamente desde la otra punta de la mesa y Akamaru dormía en su regazo.

Sakura comenzaba a sentirse incómoda, pues Kiba se encontraba apoyando su cabeza sobre una de sus manos contemplándola como si verla comer fuera algo interesantísimo. Pero no quiso decirle nada para no sonar descortés después de todo lo que había hecho por ella. Siguió comiendo en silencio tratando de evitar su mirada. Pero le era imposible.

"No tengo más hambre." -dijo ella finalmente, apartando el plato.

"No has comido casi nada."

"Te dije que había cenado ya."

"Ya me dirás dónde"-comenzó sarcástico - "... porque en la taberna no te dejaron probar nada, y no creo que tuvieras tiempo de ir hasta casa de Sasuke en tan poco..."

Pero tuvo que dejar de hablar porque por la mejilla de la chica comenzó a resbalar una lágrima. El hecho de nombrar a Sasuke y la taberna le había recordado a todo lo que había ocurrido anteriormente. Kiba la miró sin comprender muy bien lo que había hecho o dicho mal para que se pusiera a llorar de repente.

"Sakura..." -comenzó. Y se levantó y se sentó en la mesa junto a ella. - "¿Qué te pasa¿He hecho o dicho algo que te haya sentado mal?" -preguntó preocupado.

La chica negó con la cabeza y trató de reír.

"Para nada... Tu te has portado muy bien. ¡Muchas gracias!" -sonrió, aún con lágrimas en los ojos. - "Lo mejor será que me vaya." -dijo levantándose.

Él también se incorporó y la retuvo.

"Ha sido por Sasuke¿Verdad?"

Sakura miró a otro lado confirmando sus sospechas.

"No sé lo que te habrá dicho esta vez, pero no le hagas caso. Es un auténtico cabronazo. Yo de ti ya no le seguiría más el juego... ¡Tratándote como lo hace ese imbécil no te merece!"

Sakura ahora lloró con más fuerza.

"Vaya, lo siento."

"No... Si tienes razón." -sollozó ella. - "No sé por qué me empeño en ir detrás suyo si él nunca ha mostrado ni una pizca de simpatía hacia mí. Me odia..."

"Hombre... Tanto como odiar..."-intentó consolarla.

"Me odia Kiba." -aseguró ella, clavando en él sus ojos esmeralda.

Al recibir aquella mirada su corazón dio un brinco. Se le veía tan frágil...

"Bueno..." -dijo notando que el calor comenzaba a subírsele a la cabeza. - "Si no quieres cenar más... Lo mejor será que vayas a dormir y descanses. Mañana será otro día y... Ya verás como te encuentras mejor y con más ánimos."

Ella asintió y se secó parte de la cara con la manga.

"Gracias Kiba. Eres muy bueno."

El chico la miró de reojo algo más serio, esto último le había pillado por sorpresa.

"No. No lo soy."-aseguró este.

El joven la acompañó hasta lo que era su habitación. Era bastante grande, con un gran armario con varias estanterías y una cama de matrimonio. Justo en la habitación de al lado que se comunicaba con la suya por una puerta lateral se encontraba el dormitorio de Kiba.

Sakura se dio cuenta entonces de que le faltaban las cosas que había traído. Las había dejado junto a la piedra al lado de los baños termales y se había olvidado de cogerla cuando entró a la casa. Quiso ir a por ella, pero Kiba no le dejó y le prestó un pijama suyo para dormir. A la pobre Sakura le quedaba grande y los pantalones se le caían continuamente, pero una vez más no protestó y agradeció el gesto de su amigo.

Apartó la colcha y las mantas, y se metió dentro de la cama. Kiba se despedía de ella bajo el marco de la puerta que daba a su cuarto.

"Buenas noches Sakura. Y si te pasa cualquier cosa, no puedes dormir o lo que sea estoy aquí al lado ¿Vale?"

La chica asintió.

"Lo sé. Muchas gracias y buenas noches."

"Descansa." -le dijo él mientras cerraba la puerta y se encerraba en su habitación.

La chica apagó la luz y se tumbó en la mullida cama. Sentía frío por todas partes. Tan sólo serían cuestión de minutos y volvería a entrar en calor. Frotó sus piernas entre si y parte del pantalón se le resbaló hacia abajo.

_"Maldito pijama... Con lo a gusto que llevaría yo el mío" -_Pensó para si.

Y cerró los ojos. Notaba como el aroma de la camiseta que llevaba la invadía por completo. Se estaba tan bien... Era casi como estar en compañía.

Abrió los ojos. La imagen de Sasuke le volvió a su cabeza. Aquella noche debería haber estado junto a él. Debería haber estado junto a él. Acompañada...

Se dio la vuelta y miró fijamente la pared. Se había puesto nerviosa. No podía dejar de pensar en Sasuke... Cómo la había rechazado. Cómo la había humillado... Cómo la había pegado. La almohada comenzó a humedecerse. No se había dado cuenta pero volvían a caerle lágrimas de sus ojos.

En la habitación contigua, Kiba tampoco podía conciliar el sueño. El chico sí estaba en compañía: Akamaru dormía sobre su pecho.

Él mantenía la vista clavada en el techo. No podía dejar de pensar en Sakura. En qué le habría pasado... Qué le habría dicho Sasuke y por qué no habría ido a su casa a dormir. Se la veía muy triste, cuando normalmente era una cabeza alocada como Ino.

Se dio la vuelta nervioso y Akamaru se despertó y volvió a enroscarse junto a él.

El olor de Sakura estaba por todas partes. Desde que había entrado, su casa se había ido contagiando por aquel dulce aroma a flores. Su estómago se contrajo y notó como su cuerpo descargaba adrenalina. Recordó la cara de la chica mirándole con los ojos llorosos... Le hubiera encantado poder reconfortarla.

Sacudió la cabeza intentando deshacerse de todo lo que le pasaba por la mente ¿Por qué no podía dejar de pensar en ella¡Era su amiga! Y en el momento bajo en el que se encontraba era vergonzoso que pensara en ese tipo de cosas. Era una chica muy guapa pero, él no era del tipo de personas rastreras que van aprovechándose de los desengaños amorosos de los demás.

Volvió a darse la vuelta angustiado imaginándose que ella pudiera pensar eso de él. Akamaru esta vez le ladró enfadado, pues no podía dormir si no se estaba quieto.

"¡Ya lo sé!" -le espetó.

Y trató de cerrar los ojos y dormir.

Pero el aroma de Sakura todavía era perceptible en el ambiente.

_"Ojalá pudiera haber estado con ella un poco más..." -_pensó para sus adentros

Y en ese momento la puerta de la habitación se abrió y escuchó las pisadas de unos pies descalzos seguidas por la voz temblorosa de la pelirrosa:

"Kiba... ¿Estas dormido?" -susurró ella.

El chico se incorporó rápidamente, tirando a Akamaru de la cama.

"No!" -respondió el agitado. - "Puedes entrar."

* * *

Fin de este capítulo! Tendremos que esperar al siguiente para ver lo mejor XD Y ahora ya sabéis, si queréis que lo continúe y todo eso, dejadme un Review con vuestra opinión!

Ojalá os haya gustado!


	3. Sólo por esta noche

Holas a todos!

No esperaba que al final esta historia llegara a gustar a tanta gente. Me ha sorprendido bastante, la verdad. Así que muchas gracias a todos porque sin vuestros comentarios os garantizo que esto no habría vuelto a salir a flote.

* * *

Capítulo 3

Sólo por esta noche

Sakura entró insegura en el cuarto del chico y cerró la puerta que daba a su habitación. La gran ventana de aquel dormitorio tenía la persiana subida y una luz plateada se filtraba en el interior acariciando la silueta de algunos muebles idénticos a la habitación de Hana, y también del rostro de su amigo incorporado en la cama y de Akamaru que ahora gruñendo se hacía un ovillo en el suelo.

La chica avanzó con cuidado y se sentó a los pies de la cama.

"Siento molestar otra vez..." -murmuró cabizbaja. - "No consigo dormir. Me pongo a pensar y me distraigo..."

"Te entiendo." -le dijo él. - "A mi me pasaba algo parecido."

Kiba agradeció que las luces estuvieran apagadas pues recordando sus anteriores pensamientos estaba seguro de haberse puesto rojísimo.

"Pensé que si no dormías podríamos hablar un rato. No me apetecía estar sola..." -continúo la chica. Tras una breve pausa volvió a hablar - "Tú siempre estás con Akamaru ¿Verdad¿También duermes con él?" -preguntó mirando al animalillo.

"Normalmente..." -contestó haciéndose el distraído. - "Como has dicho siempre estamos juntos."

Sakura asintió.

"Así seguro que nunca te sientes solo..." -dijo en un susurro que prendía que no fuera escuchado. Pero el oído del clan Inuzuka también era extremadamente fino.

A Kiba le atacó una profunda tristeza al pensar que la chica pudiera sentirse mal. Le habría encantado poder hacer algo por ella. La vio temblar y pensó que podía tener frío.

"Tápate o te resfriarás."-le sonrió, cubriéndola con parte de la manta de su cama. - "Y al igual que Akamaru me hace compañía, si alguna vez necesitas alguien que esté a tu lado, puedes contar conmigo."

Sakura se ruborizó. Nunca nadie le había dicho algo así. Se giró hacia él y le dedicó una hermosa sonrisa. Lo contempló con aquellos brillantes ojos esmeralda. Su rostro a la luz de la luna resplandecía de forma mágica, y la convertía en un ser perfecto. Alguien inalcanzable.

El corazón del chico volvió a brincar en su pecho.

"Gracias Kiba."

"Es la verdad." -sentenció torpemente.

La joven volvió a tiritar. Kiba esta vez le pasó su brazo por los hombros y lo frotó contra la manta hacerla entrar en calor.

"No te preocupes." -le dijo ella. - "Estoy bien así."

Aunque la verdad era que le daba algo de apuro tener al chico atendiéndola cada dos por tres. No es que Kiba fuera agobiante como era el caso de Lee o Naruto, pero le incomodaba tener que molestarlo de aquellas maneras. Si no aparentaba ser fuerte, Kiba también terminaría pensando en ella como una carga. Y en ese momento era lo último que quería. Necesitaba que al menos una persona la viera tal y como era en verdad. No obstante, estaba segura de no poder conseguirlo.

El chico sintiéndose estúpido, la dejó tranquila y permaneció en silencio a su lado. No se escuchaba ningún sonido excepto de vez en cuando los dientes de Sakura castañeteando. Pero Kiba esta vez no quiso intentar hacer nada por miedo a que rechazara de nuevo su gesto. Sin embargo el estado en el que se encontraba la joven comenzaba a preocuparle demasiado.

"Sakura.." -dijo él al final.

"¿Si?"

"No sé si te molestará que te pregunte esto..." -comenzó no muy seguro de lo que iba a decirle. - "Pero me gustaría saberlo."

"¿El qué?" -preguntó curiosa.

Kiba se tocó el labio señalando el mismo lugar en el que Sakura llevaba el corte a medio cicatrizar.

"¿Cómo te lo has hecho? Esta tarde en la taberna me fijé y no lo llevabas. Parece un golpe."

La chica bajó la cabeza entristecida. No debería decírselo, pero en el fondo quería hacerlo. Necesitaba desahogarse.

"Fue Sasuke..." -contestó tras mucho pensar.

"¿Sasuke?" -exclamó él alarmado. - "¿Qué Sasuke... ¿Qué te hizo ese desgraciado?" -preguntó apretando los puños, temiéndose la respuesta.

Sakura contestó sollozando:

"Discutimos por el camino mientras íbamos para su casa... Le dije que le quería..."

Kiba sintió como si le golpearan en el estómago al oír lo último.

"... Pero él volvió a rechazarme." -continuó. - "Esta vez no podía permitir que se fuera. Tenía que quedarme a dormir con él. Intenté retenerlo conmigo y entonces él..."

No pudo seguir hablando.

"¿Te pegó?" -preguntó.

Ella asintió entre lágrimas.

"Una patada en la cara."-terminó.

"¡Ese mal nacido!" -gritó Kiba poniéndose en pie y dándole un fuerte golpe al escritorio cercano. Sakura se asustó sin querer y dejó de llorar. El chico despotricaba y maldecía al Uchiha. - "...¡Ya verá mañana cuando lo vea en el examen..."

"Kiba..."-le susurró.

"... Qué no se atreva a decirte nada porque...

"Kiba..."-insistió.

"... por muy machacado que lo hayan dejado iré al hospital y...!"

"¡Kiba!" -lo llamó entonces alzando más la voz.

El chico dejo de hablar y la miró interrogante.

"Habla más bajo... Todos están durmiendo." -consiguió decirle al final.

Él la miró tratando de asimilar lo que había querido decirle y luego explotó en una ruidosa carcajada. La chica lo observó alarmada y lo volvió a chitar. Era casi tan escandaloso como Naruto.

"No te preocupes por eso." -le sonrió muy divertido. - "Los dormitorios están todos insonorizados."

Ahora fue Sakura la que lo miró sin comprender.

"En este clan hay quien desarrolla más el oído que el olfato, Sakura. Y por la noche no puedes imaginarte la cantidad de sonidos que se llegan a escuchar. Si estas paredes no estuvieran aisladas, algunos de nosotros nunca podríamos dormir tranquilos. Nos volveríamos locos." -explicó.

"¿Entonces no nos oye nadie?" -preguntó ella, aunque ya sabía la respuesta. - "¿No importa si hacemos ruido?"

Kiba afirmó con la cabeza y después sus mejillas volvieron a encenderse cuando analizó la última pregunta de la pelirrosa.

_"¡Por favor¡Quieres dejar de fantasear y pensar en cosas imposibles de una vez!" -_se auto reprimió el Inuzuka, poniendo sin querer unas muecas rarísimas.

La tímida risa proveniente de Sakura lo rescató de aquellos pensamientos. La joven volvía a sonreír... Ojalá estuviera así siempre. Estaba tan bonita cuando lo hacía.

"No sé lo que se te habrá pasado por la cabeza, Kiba. Pero hacías una cara muy divertida." -explicó al ver que su amigo se le había quedado mirando.

Este también le mostró sus dientes de manera estúpida.

"No sé... No me acuerdo." -mintió, rascándose la cabeza.

Akamaru que inevitablemente seguía su conversación muy de cerca, negó con la cabeza viendo que su amo no tenía remedio.

Sakura seguía sonriendo al chico.

"Me gustas cuando sonríes..." -pensó este en voz alta. - "Estás muy guapa."

La chica se quedó cortada ante esa confesión y se ruborizó al instante.

"Gracias..." -contestó algo más seria. Le hizo recordar que Sasuke jamás le habría dicho algo así.

Solo entonces Kiba se dio cuenta de que lo había dicho en voz alta y no sólo lo había pensado. Se mordió la lengua... Ya era demasiado tarde. Se volvió a sentar junto a ella en la cama y la contempló maravillado. Era realmente preciosa. Volvía a tener la mirada perdida y había dejado de sonreír. Cómo le gustaría poder hacerla feliz.

"Sakura..."

"Mmmm?"

"¿Por qué vuelves a poner mala cara?"

Ella lo miró con ojos llorosos.

"No pongo mala cara... Solo pienso."

"¿En Sasuke?" -preguntó él con la garganta seca.

La chica bajó su mirada sintiéndose culpable.

"¡Olvídate de él! Aunque sólo sea por hoy. O por esta noche. Mientras le sigas dando vueltas al tema no serás feliz."

Sakura lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos. Llevaba razón. Ojalá fuera posible llegar a hacer eso. Olvidarse de Sasuke tan solo por una noche. Como quisiera poder librarse de él por un momento.

"Pero... No es tan fácil..." -aseguró ella.

"¿Por qué no?" -insistió.

"Cuando uno está triste es difícil sonreír... Cuesta mucho."

"¡Bah! Eso es lo que la gente cree pero..."

"¿Pero?"

"¡Yo sé cómo se soluciona!" -dijo feliz.

Sakura lo interrogó con la mirada.

"¿Quieres saberlo?" -preguntó haciéndose el interesante.

La chica tragó saliva.

"Vale." -contestó no muy segura. Pero le apetecía ver hasta dónde podía llegar la imaginación del chico . ¿Qué se le habría ocurrido?

"Luego no te arrepientas¿Eh?" -la advirtió, poniéndole más misterio todavía al asunto. - "Es un remedio algo doloroso."

Ahora ella lo miró temerosa.

"¿Doloroso? Arrepentirme... ¿De qué?"

"¡De esto!" -exclamó el chico lanzándose repentinamente sobre ella.

Sakura se asustó y no pudo evitar gritar por un momento. Luego notó las cálidas manos del chico desplazarse por su cintura, correteando y haciendo presión en los puntos clave.

La joven comenzó a reír de forma incontrolada.

"¡NO!" -Gritó. - "Cosquillas no, por favor. ¡Te lo suplico!" -consiguió decir entre tanta risa, mientras se retorcía.

"¡JA¡Ya te lo advertí! Ahora no podrás escapar!" -la retuvo divertido.

Pero entre tanta carcajada y revoltijo de sabanas y mantas, la pelirrosa consiguió liberarse de las manos del Inuzuka y respiró con sobre aliento pero sin dejar de sonreír. El recuerdo de Sasuke se había esfumado por completo.

"¡Ahora verás!" -le soltó ella, tratándolo capturar esta vez. Sin embargo el chico la volvió a agarrar y de nuevo ganó la batalla.

Tras un buen rato de guerra de cosquillas, los dos terminaron de pie, cada uno en una esquina de la cama respirando acelerados. Kiba ya no podía más. Iba a rendirse y terminar de una vez con el juego cuando Sakura esta vez tomó la iniciativa arremetiendo nuevamente contra él. Pero los anchos pantalones del pijama se le bajaron hasta las rodillas y tropezó con la tela que la hizo caer de bruces.

Kiba intentó reaccionar a tiempo tratando de sujetarla, sin embargo cuando llegó a cogerla, el peso de la chica también lo hizo caer de espaldas. Y los dos cayeron bruscamente encima de la cama.

Akamaru ladró harto de que no lo dejaran tranquilo. Pero al ver la escena que estaba teniendo lugar en aquel momento, calló y contempló a los dos chicos con una inevitable curiosidad.

Los dos estaban tumbados encima de la cama uno encima del otro. Kiba estaba debajo abrazando a la chica más bien a causa de un impulso incontrolado, y Sakura había caído sobre él, con su cuerpo totalmente pegado al suyo y la cabeza apoyada sobre su pecho. No se atrevía a mirarlo a la cara ni a moverse si quiera, y él tampoco se veía capaz de mover ni un músculo. Tenía miedo de que cualquier reacción lo privara de aquella sensación que probablemente no dudaría mucho. Sakura notaba la respiración del chico, y escuchaba con absoluta nitidez su corazón palpitando muy cerca de su oreja. Iba asombrosamente rápido.

Kiba mantenía la mirada fija en el techo. Tenía las mejillas encendidas y el calor que sentía en ellas comenzó a extenderse por todo su cuerpo. Aunque la habitación parecía estar tranquila y en completo silencio su fino oído percibía sus respiraciones aceleradas y el ruidoso latido de sus corazones que creía capaz de perforarle el tímpano. Ambos corazones latían agitados a un ritmo frenético. Podía distinguir perfectamente cuál pertenecía a cada uno y cuan nervioso estaba. El corazón de Sakura se fue acelerando, y en un momento dado alcanzó el ritmo de el del chico, y éste pudo escuchar como sus latidos se fusionaban en uno.

Aquel instante fue para Kiba uno de los mejores de la noche.

Sakura despegó su cara del pecho del chico y se apartó de él dejando sus brazos extendidos, pero sin llegar a quitarse de encima. Se había atrevido a mirarlo y ahora mantenía su vista clavada en los peculiares ojos del Inuzuka. Estaba muy nerviosa, notaba que el calor del cuerpo del chico la contagiaba poco a poco, y con él crecían las mariposas que animadas bailaban en su estómago. ¿Qué era esa sensación? Estaba atemorizada. Sus brazos comenzaron a fallarle y tembló toda ella. No obstante no se apartó y sostuvo aquella asustada mirada llena de deseo.

Kiba no podía seguir mirándola a los ojos. Intentó desviar su atención a otro punto que no fueran aquellos ojos verdes. Sin querer lo encontró: La posición que había adoptado la chica hacía que se le viera buena parte del escote debido a la anchura de la camisa, y si seguía mirando hacia abajo se encontraba con sus muslos desnudos.

Cerró fuertemente los ojos poniéndose increíblemente rojo. Y de esta forma, como si la pérdida del contacto visual hubiera terminado con aquel instante mágico, Sakura se desplomó a un lateral de la cama liberando su cuerpo de aquellas manos que le aprisionaban las caderas. El cuerpo de Kiba quedó desprotegido y aquel calor fue sustituido por el frío ambiente de su cuarto.

Abrió los ojos. La pelirrosa estaba tumbada a su lado con la cabeza apoyada en el colchón. Parecía confusa y respiraba con dificultad.

"Sakura... ¿Estás bien?" -alcanzó a preguntar él.

La chica giró su cara y lo volvió a mirar con aquellos ojos que eran capaces de desarmar a cualquiera. No se dio cuenta hasta entonces pero estaba muy cerca suyo. Tanto, que al darse la vuelta la chica había dejado caer una mano sobre la suya y sin quererlo le proporcionaba una leve e inmóvil caricia. Sus caras estaban separadas por muy pocos centímetros, y él no consiguió evadirse de la tentación que provocaban los labios de ella. Se abrieron lentamente y pronunciaron su nombre de tal forma que hizo que su cuerpo se estremeciera.

"Kiba..."

Sakura no apartaba la mirada en ningún momento, y a él le costaba horrores devolvérsela sin que se le notara lo que le estaba pasando por la cabeza.

"Alguna vez..." -continuó ella lentamente. - "¿... has besado a alguien?"

La pregunta lo sorprendió sin duda. Su corazón latió con fuerza. ¿Qué posibilidad había de que Sakura estuviera sintiendo lo mismo que él en aquel instante? Seguramente ninguna. Debido a eso se limitó a contestar todo lo sincero que pudo.

"Hace tiempo."

Sakura lo miró entristecida. Parecía que todo el mundo había tenido más suerte que ella en asuntos amorosos. Le estaba bien merecido por centrarse tan solo en aquel no correspondido. También era normal que nadie se hubiera arriesgado a quererla.

"Salí con Hinata hace dos años. Sólo fueron unas semanas." -explicó Kiba apartando la vista de la pelirrosa. - "No nos fue muy bien. Creí que la quería pero sólo es amistad lo que siento por ella. Hemos estado mucho tiempo juntos, es normal que la quiera y tenga la sensación de protegerla como si fuera mi hermana pequeña."

Sakura sonrió. Y Kiba se volvió a girar hacia ella devolviéndole la sonrisa.

"¿Y tú?"

"¿Yo?"

"Sí¿Has besado a alguien?" -quiso saber. Se sentía extraño, aquel no era el tipo de conversación que había llevado nunca con nadie. Y menos con una chica como Sakura.

Ella tragó saliva. Tenía la cara de Kiba tan cerca que podía sentir su aliento en su piel. No quería engañarse más: Todo lo ocurrido antes, el estar con él, estas conversaciones... No sabía si era falta de cariño lo que la estaba moviendo pero necesitaba que aquel chico la quisiera. Él tenía todo lo que ella andaba buscando: alguien que la comprendiera, que la hiciera sonreír, se preocupara por ella y... La amara profundamente. Una lástima que él no sintiera lo mismo y la viera como una amiga...

Se sorprendió de todo lo que estaba pensando. Parecía en efecto que sí se había enamorado y... Aun temiendo el rechazo al que ya estaba acostumbrada, el verlo tumbado en la cama, con el pelo desordenado y aquella sonrisa...

Se acercó a su cara hasta que la nariz rozó su mejilla con una caricia. Se detuvo un momento pensando en lo que iba a hacer y luego miró a Kiba a los ojos. Parecía tan asustado o más que ella. Sus labios que temblaron por un instante se posaron en una de las marcas rojas de la cara del chico y lo besó con ternura.

Aquello fue más de lo que el chico pudo esperar.

"Nunca he besado a nadie... De otra manera que esta."-confesó la chica mirándolo a los ojos. Deseaba volver a tener su piel entre los labios.

Kiba le devolvía la mirada. Parecía eufórico y no podía controlar la sonrisa que ahora mismo invadía su cara, aquello tranquilizó a la chica.

Los dedos de él apartaron unos cuantos mechones que le caían por la cara, acariciándola de esta forma con suavidad. Se acercó a ella y esta vez la besó en los labios.

Al principio creyó que Sakura no lo correspondería pues se apartó demasiado rápido. Pero después se lo devolvió con otro mucho más profundo e intenso. Sus manos que antes tan solo se rozaban por casualidad se habían unido fuertemente con los dedos entrelazados.

"Kiba..." -dijo de pronto ella sobresaltada. - "No puedo hacer esto..."

"¿Tu quieres?" -preguntó. Pues veía el deseo en sus ojos.

"... Sí, pero..."-continuó. Pero él la calló con otro beso.

"Déjame quererte aunque sea sólo por esta noche."

Ella le sonrió feliz.

"Entonces...Ojalá no terminara nunca..."

Akamaru vio como Kiba y Sakura comenzaron a besarse y abrazarse como nunca había visto hacer a nadie anteriormente. Los labios del chico buscaban desesperados cualquier punto en el que posarse y morder con suavidad. Al poco rato, la cara y cuello ya les supo a poco y sus manos comenzaron a desplazarse con libertad por debajo de la ropa.

Llegado este punto, Akamaru dejó la habitación con la esperanza de poder pasar el resto de la noche en otro lugar de la casa. Se sentía feliz por su amigo y compañero, pero temía que lo dejara de lado ahora que había encontrado otra persona a quien cuidar.

La habitación de Kiba poco a poco se fue inundando de un calor poco habitual. Los dos jóvenes ninjas seguían amándose en silencio, en un revoltijo de sábanas, mantas y ropa. Sin embargo no la necesitaban... El cuerpo desnudo del otro era más que suficiente para sentir alivio en aquella noche fría.

El Inuzuka se separó mínimamente del cuerpo de la joven para contemplar su hermosura. Su piel desnuda a la luz de la luna deslumbraba como una pieza de plata. Acarició su vientre con suavidad y luego lentamente se dirigió a sus pechos. La chica se arqueó excitada y estrechó el cuerpo de Kiba contra el suyo. Se amoldaban perfectamente, como si fueran dos piezas de un puzzle destinadas a estar juntas.

"Te quiero" -le dijo ella con sobrealiento.

Al escucharlo Kiba se sintió como si acabara de alcanzar el cielo, e instintivamente clavó sus uñas en la espalda de la joven. A ella no pareció importarle lo más mínimo aquel dolor. Se sentía volar.

Lo importante es que estaban juntos. Muy juntos.

Aunque sólo fuera por esa noche.

* * *

Naleeh llora de la emoción T.T

Qué os ha parecido? Ya sé: muy pasteloso y además creo que sus personalidades brillan por su ausencia XD Aunque creo que les podría pasar perfectamente. Bueno, que sepáis que el siguiente capítulo será el final de este fic. Es muy cortito lo sé, pero así es esta historia.

Muchas gracias a todos por leeros esto y... Espero ahora que me mandéis vuestros comentarios. Así que dejad un Review!

Ahora os dejo también con mis comentarios (Ahh! Siempre he querido hacer esto! XD):

I_seo:__ Como siempre el primero! Así que la historia te recuerda a algo? Mmmm... Puede ser, y más porque podría decirse eso de "Está basado en una historia real". Supongo que este Kiba tiene bastante de ti... O será que tu tienes bastante de él? Ya verás que bien te quedan los colmillos de cera! XD _

_Kashou no Tsuki:_ _Me alegro de que te guste la historia. Hace tiempo quería escribir un fic en el que apareciera Kiba y al final me lancé XD A mi también me encanta este personaje y no he visto muchas historias en las que salga._

_Sakata Sakeki: Gracias x el coment Ya has visto como ha terminado el pobre Akamaru XD Largándose del cuarto. Pobrecico encima que no lo dejan dormir, lo tira de la cama y todo, después tiene que irse, a mí me ha dao pena... Ya verás donde amanece en el siguiente capi ;)_

_Layla-scar: Wapa! Gracias x todo! Espero que te haya gustado el capi. Lo he intentado terminar a tiempo como regalo de despedida T.T Espero que te vaya muy bien en la resi y... Tienes razón, este Kiba está hormonao perdido XD Que va, con lo majo que es el chico Me imagino que te habrán entrado unos pocos celos de Sakura. Bueno, le entran a cualquiera U Ya me dirás qué te ha parecido. Besoss!_

_Dark Ayame Asakawa: No te gusta la pareja? Bueno, es rara sí. Pero yo a Kiba con Hinata tampoco les veo mucho futuro. Estuve pensando con quién emparejarlo y al final lo puse con Sakura porque es menos típico y además para mí Sakura es un personaje muy moldeable. Quizá sea por eso que la emparejan con todos. Aun no has visto ningún ShinoXSakura? Pásate por mi fic de "En el ojo de la Tormenta" XD (Soy adicta a las parejas fuera de lo común, sí.) Espero que te haya gustado este capi_

_Nadeshiko Uchiha: Thanx por el anterior comentario. Aquí tenías el capítulo y espero que te siga gustando la historia aunque la pareja sea extraña.Nukice: Woo! No me puedo creer que estuvieras esperando a que lo continuara. Yo que a esta historia no le veía futuro XD He de reconocer que he disfrutado con la continuación más de lo que creía, aunque este capítulo me haya dado problemillas._

_Rukawa: Te gusto el primer cap? Me alegro Aunque en ese Kiba casi no aparece U.U he de decir que el capítulo dos era de transición, pero en este ya se ha animado la cosa, no? En cuanto a Sasuke... Ya verás lo que pasa con él en el último capi. Espero que te haya gustado_

_Anniky: Te dejé con la intriga? Pues no lo pretendía! Sólo pensé que cortarlo ahí estaba bien. Tal y cómo me ha pasado ahora. Mmmm... También te he dejado con la intriga? XD_

_Ran Ichihara: Muchas gracias! Me alegro mucho de que te guste y aquí tienes lo que pedías. Te ha gustado?_

_Yuriko Uchiha: A mí también me gusta Kiba... Es muy monooo Ya sé que con Sakura queda raro pero no lo quería poner con Hinata porque todos lo emparejan con ella! Y no sé me ocurrió otra persona con quien pudiera quedar bien._

_Aiko Iwasaki: No esta el tercer capí? Bueno, ahora sí XD Falta el último pero prometo actualizar pronto, vale? Espero que te haya gustado y muchas gracias por el Review!_

_Misaki Uchiha: Ya sé que no es común encontrar parejas como estas XD Por eso me dedico a escribir fanfics de parejas raras XD Me encanta hacer eso. Espero que te haya gustado la continuación!_

_Misao Kirimachi Surasai: Espero que no haya sido larga la espera. El siguiente también lo subiré en cuanto lo tenga escrito. Me alegro de que te esté gustando el fic._

_Aiko-Chan: Holas y gracias por el Review! Te he dado una idea para una historia? K bien! Ya me avisarás que me hará ilusión leerla cuando la tengas. 1Besoo!_

Muchas gracias a todos y... Hasta el siguiente capítulo! Ahora dejadme el Review, si?


	4. Qué va a ser

Aquí estoy de nuevo... Actualizando. Hay alguien a quien le suena de algo el título que le he puesto? A Iseo sé que sí XD (Y si no te pego...). En fin, esta vez no voy a decir nada más. Leed y gracias por todos vuestros comentarios.

* * *

__

Capítulo 4

Qué va a ser...

Ya había amanecido. Los primeros rayos de luz del nuevo día se filtraban por los huecos de la persiana acariciándole la cara. Abrió los ojos y los volvió a cerrar con rapidez pues la poca iluminación le dañaba la vista aun acostumbrada a la oscuridad de los sueños.

Estuvo a punto de darse la vuelta para dormir aunque fueran unos minutos más, cuando notó que algo cálido estaba apoyado sobre su cintura. Un poco sorprendida, y a pesar de que le costaba horrores mantener los ojos abiertos, se incorporó en la cama y su larga melena castaña cayó en cascada sobre sus hombros.

"¿Akamaru?" -pronunció con voz ronca. Y a continuación dio un largo bostezo.

El animalillo hecho un ovillo sobre su cuerpo, estiró las patitas y la saludó feliz.

"¿Qué haces aquí¿No has dormido con Kiba?" -preguntó, sentándose en la cama y calzándose las zapatillas.

Akamaru agachó la cabeza entristecido y tras un breve gemido saltó de las mantas, y se frotó en las piernas de Hana buscando en ella algo de cariño.

"Ya va..." -dijo ella, terminándose de peinar y recogerse el pelo. Luego tomó al perrito en brazos. - "¿Vamos a despertar a Kiba? Ese chico malvado que no te deja dormir..." -bromeó acariciándolo, saliendo de aquella habitación y dirigiéndose a la de su hermano pequeño.

No era la primera vez que Kiba conseguía que Akamaru se fuera a dormir a otro cuarto. Como decía su madre, ese chico era puro nervio y era incapaz de estarse quieto incluso cuando debía descansar. La chica recordaba que las pocas veces que le había tocado compartir cama con él, habían resultado ser una completa tortura y se había planteado el apalancarse en el suelo para conseguir algo de paz.

Hana suspiró postrada ante la entrada de la habitación aún cerrada. Era temprano, pero ya olía a café y tostadas en el piso inferior, y él siempre era el primero en bajar a la cocina. Se le hacía extraño que aún durmiera.

Sonrió divertida, le encantaba despertarlo los días que se quedaba dormido mordisqueándole las orejas. Y sin pararse a llamar, abrió con cuidado la puerta haciendo el menor ruido posible y se escabulló en el interior del cuarto.

Lo que la joven vio a continuación era sin lugar a dudas una de las cosas que menos esperaba encontrarse. Se detuvo en seco y respiró acelerada sin dar crédito a lo que contemplaban sus ojos.

La luz de la mañana iluminaba por completo la cama del chico, y en ella los cuerpos desnudos de los dos jóvenes unidos en un abrazo, encajados perfectamente el uno con el otro, dormían placidamente tal vez debido a un innecesario agotamiento.

Hana se llevó una mano a la boca haciendo notar su nerviosismo. Le hubiera gustado poder salir de ahí, y no haber presenciado esa escena, pues era la primera vez que se topaba con algo parecido. Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Ahora lo que más le preocupaba era que su madre estuviera despierta y los encontrara, pues seguramente no sería muy comprensiva.

Se acercó hasta donde se encontraba su hermano y lo llamó todo lo cuidadosa que pudo para que sólo él despertara.

"Kiba..." -le dijo muy cerca del oído.

El chico apretó fuertemente los labios y arrugó los ojos queriendo volver al mundo real. Después, despertó lentamente y contempló algo borroso el rostro de su hermana que no sabía decir si parecía muy enfadada o muy preocupada. Notó un agradable calor y se percató de que Sakura se encontraba durmiendo encima suyo, con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho. Notaba todo su cuerpo desnudo descansando sobre su vientre.

Empalideció al instante al ver allí a su hermana, mirándolo fijamente con aquella expresión en la cara. Los había descubierto... Se incorporó lentamente dejando con suavidad el cuerpo de la pelirrosa sobre el colchón, la chica se revolvió un poco pero siguió profundamente dormida.

"Hana... Yo..." -comenzó en un susurro tratando de excusarle. Pero la chica lo hizo callar.

"Haz el favor de ponerte algo de ropa encima. Mamá ya está despierta y como os encuentre así es capaz de castrarte."

El chico empalideció aun más y tragó saliva asustado, viendo como su hermana abandonaba con rapidez la habitación.

Cuando la joven estuvo fuera, cerró la puerta con la misma suavidad con la que la había abierto y se apoyó en la pared aun con sobre aliento. No podía terminar de asimilar el hecho de que su hermano hubiera crecido tan deprisa. Era evidente que ya no se trataba de un niño, pero tal vez todo había sido demasiado brusco. De pronto y sin saber porqué, la escena que había presenciado le pareció hasta cómica y divertida, y sin querer emitió una leve carcajada. Negó con la cabeza risueña y se dirigió al piso de abajo en busca de algo de comer. Su expresión había cambiado totalmente.

Al fin y al cabo, Kiba seguía siendo su hermano pequeño.

El joven Inuzuka aun permanecía sentado en su cama, bastante sofocado por el hecho de que su hermana los hubiera encontrado así. De un brinco, se levantó y corrió hacia las dos puertas pasándoles el cerrojo, para asegurarse de que nadie volviera a irrumpir allí hasta que ambos estuvieran "visibles". No obstante, debían darse prisa en bajar a desayunar o su madre empezaría a sospechar algo raro.

Se dio la vuelta para regresar a la cama y despertar a Sakura que yacía sumergida en un profundo letargo. Al verla dormida, tan inocente, tan hermosa, con la espalda al descubierto y aferrada a la almohada, comprendió que él era el hombre más afortunado de la tierra por haberla tenido aunque solo hubiera sido por aquella noche.

Se acercó a la joven y situándose encima suyo la besó tiernamente en el cuello y luego continuó haciéndolo por la zona de los hombros. Tenía ganas de amarla, de besarla y de hacerle nuevamente el amor.

Poco a poco y con estas caricias, en el rostro de la joven se fue dibujando una sonrisa, hasta que finalmente se dio la vuelta hacia el chico y lo miró medio dormida.

"Buenos días." -lo saludó la chica risueña.

"Buenos días." -contestó el otro.

"Que buen despertar..." -comentó estirando sus brazos. - "¿Nos hemos dormido¿Qué hora es?"

"La hora del desayuno." -suspiró poniéndose en pie. - "Será mejor que me duche o no llegaremos a tiempo para ver los exámenes..."

"Sí.." -murmuró Sakura algo triste y con un claro tono de preocupación en su voz. - "Tienes razón."

La joven se sentó en la cama tapándose con la sábana, mientras Kiba iba de un lado para otro de la habitación cogiendo algo de ropa que ponerse. Hasta aquel instante no se había dado cuenta, pero todo lo bueno que habían vivido durante la noche había terminado justo en el momento en el que habían despertado. Volverían a la realidad, y seguramente todo seguiría como antes.

En ese instante, sacándola de sus aturdidos pensamientos, los labios del chico se encontraron con los suyos una vez más, llenándola nuevamente de alegría.

"no te pongas triste…"

Sakura clavó en él sus brillantes ojos verdes.

"Kiba..."

Se incorporó para poder abrazarlo, y al hacerlo, la sábana que la cubría se resbaló dejando de nuevo su cuerpo desnudo a la intemperie.

"No quiero que amanezca tan temprano.-sollozó la chica. - "Me gustaría quedarme aquí para siempre. Contigo."

Aquellas palabras unidas con el cuerpo desnudo de Sakura, lo excitaron de nuevo. Como si se tratara más de una necesidad como la de beber o comer.

"Eso tiene fácil solución."-sentenció el chico, bajando la persiana del cuarto. La oscuridad volvía a reinar en la habitación. - "¿Ves? Todavía es de noche." Entre las sombras la joven sonrió de nuevo.

-------000--------00--------000-------

Habían perdido mucho tiempo, y hacía un buen rato que debían estar en el estadio donde se celebraban los examenes de Jounin. Ahora los dos jóvenes junto a Akamaru corrian apresurados por las calles de la villa, para llegar lo más pronto posible. Era bastante probable que les cayera una buena reprimenda.

Y además, Sakura cada vez más desganada se iba quedado atrás, hasta que llegó un momento en que se paró en seco. Hacía demasiado frío y calor al mismo tiempo, sentía sus extremidades congeladas, pero su pecho y garganta estaban ardiendo.

"No puedo más..."

"Va, Sakura" -la apremió el chico. - "No nos queda nada para llegar."

"Ve tú. Yo... Prefiero irme a casa y luego decir que estoy enferma o qué se yo."

Pero Kiba sabía que había algo más detrás de todo aquello. Sakura era una persona fuerte y una carrera matutina en una fría mañana de invierno no bastaba para acabar con ella.

"¿De qué tienes miedo?" -le preguntó finalmente, mirándola a los ojos.

La chica desvió la vista. A pesar de que ahora confiaba plenamente en él, volver a la realidad era algo que la aterraba.

"¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?"- alcanzó a decir finalmente.

Al chico esa pregunta lo sorprendió, sin duda. Había sido tan feliz durante todo ese tiempo, que no se había preocupado de otra cosa. se acercó a ella.

"Sakura…" -le dijo acariciándole la mejilla y apartando de su cara algunos mechones. - "Quiero que me prometas una cosa. Y quiero que la cumplas."

Ella se humedeció los labios nerviosa. Pero se veía capaz de vender su alma al diablo por aquel chico.

"Vale."

Él sonrió.

"Me da igual lo que pueda pasar quiero que seas feliz. Prométeme que no permitirás que nadie te haga sufrir, prométeme que nunca vas a llorar por alguien a quién no le importes ni te merezca... por favor."

Lo miró feliz. Sus temores se habían disipado.

"Lo prometo. -sonrió ella dándole un beso en la mejilla, muchísimo más tranquila.

Los dos se miraron cómplices de un delito que guardarían celosamente en sus corazones.

Y dicho esto, la chica tomó al Inuzuka de la mano y comenzó a correr animada en dirección al estadio.

"¡Date prisa o acabarán encargándonos alguna misión deshonrosa como castigo!" -exclamó la chica divertida, tirando de él.

"Si es contigo, me da igual."pensó el chico 

Tras unos minutos, los dos jóvenes llegaron al estadio. Los dos llevaban el uniforme de Chuunin, que obligaban a llevar aquel día. Al distinguir ante ellos las enormes puertas, sus manos se separaron inconscientemente y avanzaron hacia ellas deprisa.

"¡Ey! Vosotros¿A dónde vais?" -escucharon la voz de un guardia que les cortaba el paso. - "Hace mas de una hora que ha empezado el examen y ahora no se permite entrar a nadie más."

"Somos Inzuka Kiba y Haruno Sakura, antiguos subordinados de Yuuhi Kurenai y Hatake Kakashi." -explicó la chica. - "Hemos venido a ver las pruebas de nuestros compañeros."

"Ya veo.." -murmuró el chico. - "Pues deberíais haber madrugado un poco más. Ahora no os puedo dejar pasar." -zanjó.

Kiba ya estaba apretando los puños dispuesto a cualquier cosa, cuando detrás de aquel impertinente escucharon una voz femenina.

"Déjalos pasar, anda"

Los dos jóvenes se sorprendieron al verla ahí tan campante con su uniforme de Jounin. Ninguno de los dos se había enterado de que ella iba a estar de vigilante aquel día.

"¡De ningún modo¡Me da igual que este mocoso sea tu hermano¡Ha llegado tarde!" -exclamó el guardia malhumorado.

"Haz la vista gorda por mí." - sollozó la joven poniéndole ojillos de cachorrrillo . - "Por favor..." -añadió bajándose ligeramente la cremallera de su chaleco.

Kiba se llevó una mano a la cara, avergonzándose de su hermana. ¿Por qué le gustaba tanto hacer el imbécil?

"Bueno... Vale." -balbuceó el joven, embobado con las curvas de la Inuzuka.

Sakura puso los ojos en blanco, nada más ver aquello.

Y así, los dos se precipitaron al interior del recinto.

"¡Hoy me debes dos, pequeño!" -escucharon que gritaba ella desde la puerta.

"¿Dos?" -inquirió Sakura, interrogando a Kiba con la mirada.

Este sonrió ruborizado, enseñando sus colmillos.

"Ya te contaré..."

Y mientras recorrían uno de los pasillos, unas siluetas al fondo gritaron sus nombres.

"¡SAKURA-CHAN¡KIBA!"

Era Naruto.

Los dos chicos se volvieron al escucharlo. El chico no se encontraba solo. Hinata, Shino, Shikamaru, Chouji e Ino estaban con él.

El rubio corrió hasta donde se encontraba la pelirrosa tranquilamente por el resto del grupo, y se plantó delante de ella bastante disgustado.

"¡LLEGAS TARDE¿Ves como estás cogiendo las malas costumbres de Kakashi? Incluso él ha llegado antes que tú!"

La chica enseñó sus dientes tratando de mostrar una sonrisa que la excusara y no contestó.

El rubio suspiró aliviado.

"Creíamos que te había pasado algo. Me alegro de que estés bien."

"¿Algo?" -preguntó la chica, sin comprender. - "Si sólo he llegado tarde."

"Tu también has llegado muy tarde, Kiba-kun." -le sonrió Hinata. - "Te has perdido el combate de Shino-kun. Ha sido uno de los mejores."

Shikamaru asintió conforme.

"Sí, pero no ha tenido ni punto de comparación con el de Sasuke!" -gritó Ino eufórica. - "¡Y tú te lo has perdido frentuda!"

Sakura empalideció al escuchar el nombre del Uchiha. Kiba vigilaba sus reacciones muy de cerca.

"Sasuke..." -murmuró ella.

"Sí. ¡Ha estado increíble!" -corroboró Naruto. - "Me cuesta creer que no lo hayas visto... Oye¿Y no te ibas a dormir a su casa¿cómo es que no has venido con él?" -inquirió.

"¡Es cierto!" -exclamó Ino, poniéndose al lado de la chica y dandole un codazo cómplice. - "Tienes que contármelo todo¿Habéis hecho algo fuera de lo común? -susurró con picardía.

Sakura enrojeció de golpe.

"Pues verás Ino... En realidad yo..."

En ese mismo instante los altavoces del estadio anunciaron el próximo combate: Rock Lee contra Michiko Taro. El sonido retumbó por todas partes.

"¡Ya le toca a cejas encrespadas!" -exclamó Naruto entusiasta, dirigiéndose hacia la primera salida a las gradas. Sakura sonrió aliviada, al no tener que contestarle a Ino en aquel momento y todos siguieron al Uzumaki. Kiba caminaba muy cerca suyo sonriente, al tiempo que se inventaba una mala excusa que contaba a sus dos compañeros. Sakura la más rezagada del grupo lo contemplaba distante también con una sonrisa en la cara...

"Encontraste el camino de vuelta por lo que veo." -la sorprendió de pronto una voz tras suyo.

Se detuvo en seco.

No se atrevió a darse la vuelta.

No importó porque él la tomó por el brazo y lo hizo por ella hasta que los dos quedaron mirándose, uno frente al otro. Sakura comenzó a temblar.

"¿Te resultó muy traumático pasar la noche sola?" -rió el chico con malicia, mientras desenroscaba una venda que cubría su muñeca.

"Sasuke..." -balbuceó ella. No sabía porque, pero estaba aterrorizada.

"No te he visto en mi combate." -continuó él despreocupado. - "¿Por qué no has venido?" -le preguntó entonces con severidad, clavando en ella sus fieros ojos.

"Vivo lejos. Ya lo sabes."

Él negó con la cabeza como si le resultara divertido.

"¿Te parece normal que después de acosarme durante toda una semana por el tema del examen, llegue la fecha y no aparezcas¿Qué clase de excusa es esa Sakura!" -la gritó.

"Lo siento pero..." -comenzó a disculparse.

"¡No has venido!" -dijo entonces tomándola por los hombros y empotrándola contra la pared.

La chica cerró los ojos dolorida a causa del impacto en su espalda.

"Quiero saber por qué..." -susurró a pocos centímetros de su cara con voz amenazante.

Kiba dejó de reír y su rostro se contrajo. Acababa de escuchar algo que no le había gustado en absoluto. Se giró desesperado, buscándola. Sakura no estaba con ellos.

"¿Dónde está Sakura?" -preguntó con un hilo de voz.

Hinata lo observó sorprendida, y activó su Byakugan.

"Todavía está en el pasillo." -enrojeció de golpe al ver al Uchiha tan pegado a ella. - "Está con Sasuke."

Kiba palideció y saltó de su asiento y volvió sobre sus pasos lo más rápido que pudo. Cuando dio con ellos no pudo evitar la rabia que lo carcomia por dentro... En aquel momento el Uchiha tiraba del cabello rosa de la joven obligándolo a mirarle a la cara. Así que sin pensárselo ni un segundo se abalanzó sobre el chico tomándolo por el cuello del uniforme y le asestó un puñetazo en la cara.

"¡Como te atreves a tocarla hijo de puta!" -gritó loco de ira, golpeándolo de nuevo.

El afectado le dio una patada en el estómago y se apartó de él.

"¿Se puede saber qué coño te pasa a ti ahora?" -bramó Sasuke, limpiándose con el brazo la sangre que manaba de su boca, bastante sorprendido.

Pero el Inuzuka no le respondió y volvió a enzarzarse con él. En situaciones normales, Kiba habría resultado muy mal parado, pero aquel día Sasuke había tenido un combate muy duro, y el otro chico sacaba una sorprendente fuerza que se acrecentaba con la rabia interior. Sasuke estaba recibiendo demasiado, y Sakura sentada en el suelo contemplaba la escena horrorizada (y un poco parada sin saber qué hacer).

No podía permitir que se estuvieran peleando por su culpa. Si no hacía algo eran capaces de matarse. Tuvo el mismo miedo que había sentido hacia unos años cuando separó a Naruto y Sasuke de una de sus tantas peleas. Se veía incapaz de hacer nada. Siempre tan débil, siempre protegida por alguien...

Debía cambiar aquello. Tenía que empezar a solucionar las cosas por su cuenta. Solo de esta manera y siendo ella misma podría ser feliz.

"¡BASTA!" -Estalló con el rostro empapado en lágrimas.

Ninguno de los dos le hizo caso. Así que temblorosa se puso en pie y se acercó a los dos chicos. Agarró con fuerza el brazo de Kiba y tiró de él.

"¡No sigas por favor!"

El Inuzuka dejó de golpear a Sasuke y miró a Sakura que los contemplaba llorosa. Pero este segundo bastó para que el Uchiha reaccionara y arremetiera nuevamente contra él. Y Kiba no se iba a quedar atrás...

"¡He dicho que paréis¡Kiba detente¡Lo vas a matar!"

Pero sus gritos no servían de nada. Así que se le ocurrió tal vez la única manera de que por lo menos Kiba no siguiera, y se colocó entre los dos chicos protegiendo el cuerpo de Sasuke. No estaba dispuesta a que ninguno de ellos acabara en el hospital.

"Si quieres pegarle, tendrás que pegarme a mi primero."

La chica se había colocado entre él y Sasuke y observaba a Kiba con decisión. No podía comprender porqué había hecho eso.

"Sakura..." -dijo, con la respiración entrecortada y dejando de pelear. - "¡Quítate de ahí¿Se puede saber por qué lo defiendes?" -arremetió con rabia.

Pero la chica no se movió y tampoco contestó.

Sasuke rió agitado.

"Estúpido, pensabas acabar conmigo si ni siquiera puedes con ella?" -dijo tomando a Sakura de la muñeca. - "Anda, vamos a hablar a algún sitio menos conflictivo."

Sakura obedeció y siguió al Uchiha bajo la atónita mirada de Kiba.

"Sakura..." -dijo con un hilillo de voz.

La chica se giró hacia él con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

"Por favor, no te entrometas."

El corazón de Kiba se partió al escuchar estas palabras.

"¿Qué ha pasado?" -preguntó entonces la voz de Hinata, sofocada y bastante preocupada. Había estado siguiendo la pelea de los dos chicos.

Shino, Naruto, Shikamaru, Chouji e Ino también habían ido con ella.

"¡Os estáis perdiendo también el combate de Lee-san!" -les advirtió Naruto más que molesto.

Pero Kiba se había quedado inmóvil, pálido y tembloroso observando cómo las figuras de Sakura y Sasuke se perdían al fondo del pasillo.

"Ahhh... ¡Qué bonito es el amor!" -suspiró Ino. - "Después de todo aún hacen buena pareja... Que envidia me dan."

"Sí, a Sakura siempre le ha gustado Sasuke... No entiendo por qué se tienen que estar peleando todo el día, si después resulta que sí se quieren." -comentó Naruto.

"Ya sabes lo que dicen, Naruto: Los que se pelean se desean." -canturreó la rubia.

"Eso significa que te gusta Shikamaru, no?" -le preguntó Chouji a la chica.

La conversación desvarió a partir de ahí. Pero Kiba ya no escuchaba nada. Cada palabra de sus amigos se le había ido clavando en el corazón como una daga ponzoñosa. Le costaba mucho trabajo poder respirar y no podía pensar con claridad. Tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no venirse abajo.

La persona a la que más quería acababa de irse de su lado. Se había ido con otro... Justamente con el que menos soportaba que estuviera.

Llegados a este punto, el Inuzuka no lo soportó más y salió corriendo de allí ante la sorprendida mirada de todos los presentes.

"¡Kiba!" -lo llamó Hinata.

"¿Se puede saber qué mosca le ha picado?" -preguntó Naruto rascándose la cabeza. - "Hoy está realmente raro."

"No deberíais haber dicho nada sobre Sakura." -los cortó Shino de pronto, con su voz pausada de siempre.

"¿De Sakura?" -inquirió la rubia. - "¿Por qué?"

"Kiba está enamorado..."

"¿De Sakura?" -preguntaron Naruto, Ino y Hinata al unísono.

"Hoy olía igual que él... Ha pasado la noche en su casa."

Tan sólo podía correr, pensar en huir, en salir de allí cuanto antes... Aunque tampoco sabía a dónde ir o qué hacer.

Qué estúpido había sido pensando que Sakura lo había querido en algún momento. Ella siempre había estado enamorada de Sasuke, tal y como habían dicho... ¿Y qué era de todo lo que había pasado aquella noche¿Todo lo que habían compartido juntos? Estaba claro que Sakura no podía olvidarse de una persona en tan solo una noche. ¿Quién era él para cambiar aquello¿Quién era él para cambiar el corazón de Sakura?

Tropezó y calló de bruces en la hierba mojada. No lo había notado pero tenía los ojos desbordados de lágrimas y dos pequeños ríos resbalaban por sus mejillas.

Él no era nadie...

Se quedó ahí tendido bajo el frío invernal que le calaba hasta los huesos. Pero no le importaba. Ya todo le daba igual. Ahora sólo una pregunta asaltaba su mente: _Qué iba a ser de él? Y de Sakura?_

Qué va a ser... De los dos...

* * *

****

Fin? XD Noooo! Todavía nos queda un capítulo! Lo he tenido que cortar aquí porque se estaba haciendo demasiado largo, sorry...

Qué os ha parecido este? A mí no me termina de convencer porque además de que tenía pensado terminarlo de una vez por todas, no me ha quedado tal y cómo había pensado. Creo que he escrito demasiado rápido y claro, así ha quedado de cutre. Espero mejorar en el siguiente que ese SÍ (y ahora asegurado) será el último capítulo de la historia.

Muchas gracias a todos los que me dejan reviews, hoy no me da tiempo a comentarlos. Tan sólo quiero darle las gracias a Clara x la corrección y lamento subirlo con una semana de retraso (El salón me impide pensar en otra cosa.)


	5. Dibujar paraguas en el cielo

_**Holas! Ya hemos llegado al final! **_

_**Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar este último capítulo. Pero no he tenido mucho tiempo para escribirlo... En compensación es el más largo de todos. Por no decir: larguísimo. Espero que lo disfrutéis y no os canséis mucho.

* * *

**_

**Capítulo 5**

_**... Waiting for a happy ending...**_

Sumergió la cucharilla en la taza de café todavía humeante y lo removió varias veces. Luego, tomó el recipiente por el asa y se llevó la porcelana a los labios. Cuando el oscuro líquido entró en contacto con su piel la quemó de tal forma que no pudo llegar a apreciar siquiera el sabor, y la dejó nuevamente sobre la mesa.

Bajó la mirada y contempló su rostro reflejado en el cristal que cubría la superficie de la mesita. Se le notaba cansada, triste y angustiada. Aunque no llegaba a comprender del todo el porqué. Era la primera vez que Sasuke la invitaba a tomar algo. Y también la primera vez que se habían quedado a solas, sin Naruto por el medio.

Se encontraban en la cafetería de dentro del estadio donde se celebraban los exámenes. Estaba repleta de gente de otras villas que habían acudido a presenciar el acontecimiento. Pero eso no parecía molestarles. Sakura y Sasuke, sentados cada uno a un extremo de una mesa bastante pequeña, en la que sus rodillas se chocaban continuamente por debajo de la misma, se habían aislado de todo lo ajeno a esa burbuja invisible que los encerraba solo a los dos. Casi parecían una pareja...

De no ser porque ninguno de ellos había articulado una palabra desde que habían entrado en el lugar, y los envolvía un ambiente frío y tenso, que comenzaba a poner nervioso hasta al propio Uchiha.

"No deberías habernos interrumpido." -dijo el chico, rompiendo el duro silencio, pero con unas palabras tan gélidas como el mes en el que se encontraban.

"¿Eh?"

"Te pusiste en medio, y sé defenderme solo¿Sabes? Podría haber matado a ese imbécil si hubiera querido."

Sakura apretó los labios con fuerza acordándose de Kiba. De cómo la había mirado justo en ese instante...

"Lo sé." -contestó ella. - "_Por eso lo hice..."_- pensó.

Sasuke cogió de nuevo su zumo y se lo terminó de beber.

"Eres bastante estúpida. Casi tanto como ese maldito Inuzuka. ¿Es que no eres consciente de que de la forma en la que se le cruzaron los cables a ese tío, podría haberte destrozado? Idiota... Mira que ponerte en medio..."

Sakura esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

"Pero no lo hizo..."

Sasuke señaló la taza de la chica ignorando sus palabras.

"¿Te lo vas a beber? Tsunade pronto anunciará los resultados y tengo prisa."

"Sí, claro." -aseguró. Y bebió todo lo rápido que pudo notando como le ardía la garganta y la pupa del labio se le resentía. Una vez terminado, consiguió respirar e hizo ademán para levantarse y poder irse de allí.

"No llevo dinero, paga tú." -le dijo él, nada más dejó la taza vacía en la mesa.

Ella se sonrió tristemente. Aquella frase había desmoronado una vez más su castillo de falsa felicidad. Cada palabra proveniente de su boca sustituía el amor que había sentido por algo cercano al odio...

"Ya me parecía raro que me invitaras..." -murmuró, buscando el monedero.

Algo le llamó la atención a Sasuke justo en ese momento. Mientras ella seguía revolviendo su mochila en busca del dinero, la bufanda que llevaba anudada al cuello se le había deslizado hacia delante y mostraba una pequeña parte de la piel de sus hombros... Que pronto escapó de la vista del portador del Sharingan, pues la pelirrosa se acercó a la barra a pagar. Pero ahora algo inquietaba por primera vez en mucho tiempo al Uchiha. Una extraña punzada que era incapaz de interpretar le asestaba interiormente provocándole de golpe un nerviosismo inusual en él.

"Ven." -le ordenó muy serio nada más regresó la chica, y la tomó fuertemente por el brazo para asegurarse de que no escapaba de su lado. - "Vamos fuera."

"¿Qué ocurre?" -preguntó ella alarmada, al verlo actuar de esa forma. - "¿No habías dicho que tenías prisa?"

Pero él no dijo nada, se le veía furioso e inquieto. De vez en cuando se podía apreciar como le temblaba la levemente la barbilla. Y sin articular palabra, la fue dirigiendo a lo largo de los pasillos hasta que llegaron a una puerta donde estaban los antiguos vestuarios. Sasuke se asomó al interior, y tras comprobar que se encontraban vacíos empujó a la chica a su interior y cerró la puerta tras él.

"¿Pero se puede saber qué te pasa?"- le espetó Sakura, a causa de los nervios.

Él no le respondió. Tan sólo la miraba con aquellos ojos cargados de ira.

Estaba aterrorizada. Su corazón le aporreaba el pecho con fuerza. No se sentía segura a su lado. Pero lo peor era que Sasuke era el causante de aquella inseguridad. El que le impedía ser ella misma... Junto a él solo se sentía capaz de obedecer.

Se acercó hasta la puerta para salir de allí, pero el chico le cortó el paso, y tomándola por la cintura la hizo retroceder y la obligó a sentarse en uno de los bancos de madera adosados a la pared. Él se puso sobre ella, reteniéndola con su propio peso. Intentó liberarse pero era incapaz de moverse.

"Tu y yo, tenemos que hablar." -le dijo el chico, sujetándole la cabeza para que lo mirara. - "Quiero saber una cosa."

"¿Y no puedes preguntármela como las personas normales?" -exclamó ella furiosa.

Él hizo una vez más caso omiso de sus palabras. Y le acarició uno de sus mechones rosáceos que le apartó detrás de la oreja con suavidad.

"Ayer dijiste que me querías." -susurró. - "¿Y hoy Sakura¿Me quieres?"

La pupila de la chica se contrajo. No se esperaba para nada que él pudiera decirle algo así.

"¿Qué?" -fue lo único que consiguió articular.

"Necesito saberlo." -le dijo en tono autoritario.

Varias imágenes confusas de la noche anterior se mezclaron en la mente de la chica. Su nueva declaración a Sasuke, su rechazo, su abandono... Kiba. A partir de ahí su expresión fue cambiado. El hecho de recordarle era más que suficiente para conseguir disipar cualquier duda y temor. Y por unos instantes consiguió liberarse de Sasuke ignorando completamente su presencia y la escena que estaba viviendo.

Tan solo pudo volver en si cuando notó los labios del Uchiha unirse con los suyos en un suave beso. Ese beso que había estado anhelando durante tanto tiempo y que ahora le parecía tan vacío y carente de sentimientos como la persona a la que tenía delante.

Pero¿No era eso lo que había estado deseando durante años? Su más deseada fantasía se había convertido en algo real, pero no de la forma que ella se había imaginado. Pues ese beso, no era en absoluto comparable a lo que había recibido del Inuzuka, y además y al contrario que Sasuke, él sí se preocupaba por ella y la amaba...

¿De verdad una persona podía cambiar tanto de opinión en una noche¿O es que en realidad Sasuke nunca había llegado a gustarle realmente?

Probablemente había hecho de él una persona tan idealizada y alejada de la realidad, que al haber conocido a alguien que tenía todo lo que ella podía pedir, se había dado cuenta de que su amado Sasuke Uchiha no era más que un nombre y una apariencia que había tomado alguien fruto de su imaginación, y que si de verdad podía existir en el mundo real se llamaba Kiba Inuzuka.

Ahora los labios del chico se alejaban lentamente, y sus ojos afilados repasaban el rostro de la joven tratando de averiguar sus pensamientos y sentimientos. Y para sorpresa y alivio suyo, Sakura sonreía.

"_Sigue siendo mía..."_ -pensó él, inclinándose nuevamente sobre ella para besarla.

Pero esta vez, Sakura le tapó la boca con la mano y desvío su cara hacia otro lado para que no lo hiciera.

"Lo siento, Sasuke." -dijo aún con esa sonrisa en el rostro. Y apartó el cuerpo del chico para ponerse en pie y salir de allí.

No le sonreía a él, le sonreía a otro. Aquella chica que le había jurado amarlo por siempre se estaba yendo de su lado. ¿Cómo podía atreverse a hacerle algo así¿Sería una venganza¿Quería humillarle¿Qué había sido de todos los años que habían pasado juntos¿Qué era lo que podía haberla cambiado de repente¿Qué había hecho mal? No podía permitir que se fuera sin más. No iba a soportar esa vergüenza. Ella nunca podría pertenecer a otra persona que no fuera él.

La agarró por las muñecas con fuerza, reteniéndola una vez más. Sus ojos brillaban furiosos, y casi dejaban percibir un velo acuoso causa de su impotencia.

"Sakura, dijiste que siempre serías mía ¿Lo recuerdas? Dijiste que harías cualquier cosa que yo te pidiera."

No obtuvo respuesta. Ahora era la chica quien lo ignoraba.

"¡Lo dijiste!" -le gritó, tomándola por los hombros y zarandeándola.

Pero ella se reveló y con un manotazo logró distanciarlo.

"¡Ni se te ocurra volver a gritarme o a tratarme de ese modo!" -le advirtió en el mismo tono que él lo había hecho. - "¡Cómo pretendes que te quiera si me has estado tratando toda la vida como un trapo, y la palabra más cariñosa que he recibido de tu parte ha sido inútil!" -ahora sus ojos estaban desbordantes de lágrimas. Cada verdad que decía le dolía horrores y le afectaba profundamente. No obstante se estaba liberando.

Sasuke apretó los puños con fuerza corroído por la rabia. Y sin ser del todo consciente de lo que hacía agarró con fuerza a la chica del pelo y la empotró sin piedad contra un gran espejo que ocupaba casi toda una pared.

El espejo se quebró a causa del impacto. A ella no le dio tiempo de reaccionar y ahora trataba de ponerse en pie aturdida. Pero no hizo falta, pues el chico la volvió a coger por la cabellera, y tiró de ella hacia arriba obligándola a levantase. Sakura aulló de dolor. Intentó sin conseguirlo librarse de su captor, mas lo único que consiguió fue arañarle los brazos.

Entonces Sasuke se sacó un kunai de los que había llevado en el combate. La joven se temía lo peor, el Uchiha había enloquecido y era capaz de acabar con ella ahí mismo. Sin embargo, éste para su sorpresa se dedicó a cortar parte de las ropas de la chica, que cayeron al suelo de tal forma que quedó totalmente desnuda de cintura para arriba. Notaba el frío aire del invierno sobre su piel, y luego el del cristal cortante del espejo, pues nuevamente fue lanzada contra él.

"¿Qué es esto Sakura?" -comenzó el chico hundiendo sus dedos y uñas en su hombro. Ella no veía gran cosa pues tenía la cara cubierta de sangre. Pero se imaginó a lo que se refería, pues Kiba no es que tuviera especial cuidado con sus colmillos. - "¿Me dirás quién te ha hecho esto¿Quién es él¿Me lo dirás verdad Sakura? Porque si no lo haces o no quedo satisfecho no te dejaré marchar."

Ella medió rió al escucharle.

"Puede que tú no me dejes marchar, pero yo no pienso hacerte caso y seguirte nunca más, Sasuke. Por una vez en la vida quiero hacer las cosas bien y seré yo misma cueste lo que cueste."

_Ni tu ni nadie me impedirá ser feliz. Y pienso luchar por ello...

* * *

_

El rumor de dos voces lejanas retumbando en su cabeza interrumpió un profundo sueño del que ya no recordaba nada. Tenía mucho frío, se encontraba mal y le dolía todo el cuerpo. Se juró a si mismo que si esas voces no callaban se levantaría y despedazaría a quienes pertenecieran.

"_Se está despertando, ya era hora."_

"_¿Tu... Tu crees? A mi no me lo parece."_

"_Sí, está despierto."_

"_¿Kiba -kun?"_

El aludido abrió únicamente un ojo y contempló a sus dos compañeros de equipo sentados junto a su cama: Shino, con su gesto habitual y de brazos cruzados y Hinata bastante preocupada. Detrás, la ventana con la persiana aún levantada dejaba paso a las últimas luces del día: Ya estaba anocheciendo.

"¿Cuánto tiempo he dormido?" -exclamó el Inuzuka, incorporándose de golpe.

Hinata dio un respingo, pero Shino no se inmuto.

"Yo diría que unas ocho horas." -le contestó el chico con voz pausada.

"¿Ocho horas?" -repitió no muy seguro de que fuera cierto. Pero Shino nunca mentía.

Miró a su alrededor buscando algo... Se encontraba en su habitación. Todo estaba tan desordenado como era habitual, y no había ningún rastro que pudiera indicarle que Sakura hubiera estado allí. Tampoco podía percibir su aroma femenino en el ambiente. Hinata olía muy distinto a ella. ¿Y si todo había sido un sueño y se había quedado dormido hasta entonces?

"Kiba-kun... ¿Te encuentras bien?" -le preguntó entonces la joven de ojos blanquecinos. - "Cuando te fuiste, Shino- kun y yo salimos a buscarte, estábamos preocupados por ti. Te encontramos ya cerca de tu casa, estabas inconsciente y tenias mucha fiebre. Nos hemos quedado contigo todo el día porque a tu madre le han encargado una misión fuera del país."

El chico se tocó la frente pero no parecía estar a más temperatura de la normal.

"Entonces¿Hoy ha sido el examen?"

"¿También has perdido la memoria?"

Hinata asintió.

El corazón del chico se encogió. Entonces no había sido un sueño, todo era real. Sakura había estado con él la noche anterior, habían ido juntos al examen y... Luego se había ido con Sasuke.

Tenía algo en la garganta que le impedía tragar con normalidad. Pero debía aparentar estar tan alegre como siempre. No dejaría que sus compañeros se dieran cuenta de lo que le ocurría. Debía esforzarse por pensar en otra cosa que no tuviera que ver con Sakura...

"¡Un momento¿Qué ha sido de tu examen, Shino? No... No te habrás ido sin saber los resultados?"

"Ya lo repetiré al año que viene. A ver si con un poco de suerte llegas a tiempo para ver mi combate, imbécil."

"¡Tú si que eres imbécil!" -le espetó poniéndose en pié, y acusándolo con el dedo. - "¡Era un examen de paso a Jounin¡No puedes largarte de ahí y estar tan tranquilo!"

"¿Y crees que habríamos estado más tranquilos si nos hubiéramos quedado en el estadio sabiendo que tú te estabas muriendo congelado?" -le interrumpió.

Kiba calló al instante y se sentó malhumorado con las piernas cruzadas sin saber qué contestarle.

"Además... Sabemos lo de Sakura..." -advirtió Hinata tímidamente. - "No íbamos a dejarte sólo en un momento así...Se te veía muy triste y… ¿Somos amigos, no?"

Kiba notó cómo varias mariposas revoloteaban en su estómago al escuchar ese nombre. Y después, una profunda tristeza.

"¿Os lo ha dicho mi hermana, no?"

"En realidad... Me lo ha dicho él." -sonrió la chica, señalando al Aburame con la mirada.

"Vuestros olores estaban mezclados, cómo para no darse cuenta."

El chico sintió una inevitable vergüenza por no haber caído en un detalle tan tonto. Era imposible tener secretos con ellos dos. Ya era bien cierto eso que dicen de: la confianza da asco.

"De todas formas ya habéis visto que prefiere a Sasuke. No sé en qué momento se me pudo ocurrir que podría llegar a quererme." -suspiró.

"Pero, Kiba-kun, las personas cambian. Todas las chicas hemos tenido alguna vez alguien a quien admirábamos y por ello, quizá, decimos estar enamoradas. Pero en el fondo si no conoces de verdad a esa persona por mucho que digas que le quieres, no estás sino imaginándolo cómo a ti te gustaría que fuera. Pero no es real." -murmuro la chica. - "Han pasado muchos años desde que Sakura dice estar enamorada de Sasuke. Puede que le pase lo mismo."

"Hablas mucho últimamente, Hinata."-le dijo Shino algo sorprendido.

"Tú también Shino-Kun" -sonrió ella.

El Inuzuka contempló a sus dos compañeros, primero a Hinata, luego a Shino... Y así varias veces.

"... no lo entiendo." -dijo finalmente.

"Ya me lo parecía..."-concluyó Shino. - "Lo que intentaba decirte Hinata es que quizá sí le gustes y gracias a ti consiga olvidarse de Sasuke."

"¿Estás seguro que ha dicho eso? Ella ha hablado más que tú."

"Más o menos..." -volvió a sonreír la chica.

"Lo dudo mucho. Estamos hablando de Sakura y Sasuke. ¿De verdad pensáis que va a olvidarse de él por mí¿Yo que no tengo absolutamente nada?"

"No digas eso, Kiba-kun..."

"¡Pero es cierto! Dime lo que puedo ofrecerle yo que vivo en una casa llena de pelos, y personas que en lugar de hablar ladran. No tengo ningún talento, ni vengo de un clan tan tradicional como el Uchiha o el Hyuuga, no soy un buen ninja, es más soy un auténtico desastre. ¿Dónde se ha visto eso de Sakura y Kiba? Seamos realistas, siempre va a preferirle a él antes que a mí."

"Pero tienes otras muchas cosas buenas, a mí siempre me has hecho sonreír. Hasta ahora no has hecho más que decir tonterías." -le aseguró Hinata. -"Seguramente no me creerás, pero eres mucho mejor que Sasuke."

"Eso lo dices porque eres mi amiga… Eres demasiado buena, Hinata."

Los tres se quedaron en silencio un buen rato.

"Debería conformarme con lo que tengo y no aspirar a imposibles. Cuando vuelva a ver a Sasuke le diré que la cuide mucho y la trate bien..." –murmuró cabizbajo.

Y así que dijo esto el Aburame se levantó y le propinó un buen puñetazo.

"Eres un auténtico idiota."

"¡Shino!" -exclamó Hinata espantada.

Kiba se quedó por un momento clavado en el sitio tocándose la mandíbula donde había recibido el golpe, pero después reaccionó y volvió a su estado normal:

"¿Pero se puede saber qué mosca te ha picado!" –le espetó furioso, amenazándolo con devolverle el puñetazo.

Shino se cruzo de brazos satisfecho.

"Ninguna, mis kikais me protegen bien."

"¿Y porqué has hecho eso?" -preguntó enfadado.

"No voy a permitir que ningún miembro de mi equipo se sienta infravalorado por alguien como Sasuke. Y me sorprende que seas tú el que haya dicho semejante estupidez. Si de verdad Sakura ha estado contigo, debe haber visto algo en ti. Y si tú no lo ves pienso darte de nuevo hasta que abras los ojos."

"... y me lo dice alguien que lleva las gafas puestas hasta para dormir..." -rezongó el chico.

Justo en ese instante el agudo sentido de los tres ninjas hizo desviar sus miradas a la puerta cerrada. Alguien ajeno a la familia Inuzuka se aproximaba. Por un momento Kiba pensó que podría tratarse de ella, que había venido a verle, a estar con él... enseguida descartó esa fantasía.

Se escuchó el sonido de unos nudillos llamando cortésmente.

"Puedes pasar." -anunció Hinata, adelantándose a Kiba. - "No te alarmes por el desorden."

La puerta se abrió de par en par, y figura quedó inmóvil bajo el marco de la puerta mientras sus ojos recorrían cada rincón de aquel cuarto, e inevitablemente emitió una mueca que denotaba un claro disgustó al contemplar semejante caos. Dio un paso al frente y bajo sus pies escuchó un crac ...acababa de pisar una galleta para perros.

Hinata se llevó una mano a los labios intentando reprimir una risa. Era todo un espectáculo tener que verle avanzar torpemente entre todos aquellos trastos, él tan acostumbrado al orden y la perfección.

"Hiashi-sama te anda buscando. He ido primero al Clan Aburame pensando que estarías allí, Kurenai me dijo que los dos os habíais ido antes de que terminaran los combates, cosa que yo desapruebo y no te volveré a tolerar... pero al menos nos has ahorrado la angustia de buscarte entre los escombros."

"¿Escombros?" -preguntó la joven Hyuuga intrigada y algo preocupada. - "¿Qué escombros¿Ha ocurrido algo?"

Hyuuga Neji repasó los rostros interrogantes de los tres chicos esperando a que les diera alguna respuesta.

"Por lo visto no os habéis enterado. Algún imprudente estuvo practicando técnicas de alto nivel con los muros más antiguos del estadio, y justo antes de que se celebrara la ceremonia de paso de rango, una de las paredes no resistió y se vino abajo. Parte de las gradas de la cara oeste se hundieron, y a partir de ahí cundió el pánico y os podéis imaginar la gran cantidad de gente que corría para intentar salir del recinto."

Hinata se llevó las manos a la boca horrorizada, y Kiba empalideció por completo... ¿Le habría ocurrido algo a Sakura¿Estaría en el estadio en ese momento?

"Tsunade está más furiosa que nunca, jamás la había visto así. Está intentando descubrir quién o quiénes son los responsables. Porque además ahora los señores feudales nos están enviando varias amenazas... Y hay quien está considerando repetir el examen dentro de unas semanas. Cosa que me perjudica tanto a mi como..."

"Pero... ¿Ha sido muy grave¿Heridos¿Muertos?"

Preguntó el Inuzuka que no conseguía controlar su angustia, y le daba exactamente igual lo que Neji pensara. Tenía que ver a Sakura, debía comprobar que estaba bien y no le había ocurrido nada malo.

"No ha habido víctimas por ahora, bastantes heridos eso sí, aunque no muy graves. Los que sí han recibido la peor parte han sido dos integrantes del equipo 7 de Kakashi, al parecer les ha caído buena parte de las gradas encima. Cuando vine a buscarte estaban trasladando al Uchiha al hospital." -le dijo a su prima.

"Naruto..." - murmuró ella temblorosa.

Neji negó con la cabeza.

"No, el estaba conmigo y con Lee y en ese momento."

"Sakura..." -consiguió decir Kiba con un hilillo de voz. No podía ser verdad lo que estaba escuchando...El miedo le sobrevino. Le invadió una ola de culpabilidad inmensa: en lugar de haberse ido a lamentarse debería haberse quedado allí, lo más cerca suyo posible. No se lo iba a perdonar. A Sasuke lo habían llevado al hospital, pero... ¿Y Sakura? No podía quedarse en casa de brazos cruzados. Tenía que encontrarla.

Saltó de la cama y comenzó a desvestirse y a buscar algo que ponerse, ante la preocupada mirada de Shino, la ruborizada de Hinata y la más que asombrada de Neji.

"Me voy al hospital." -anunció al tiempo que hacía equilibrios para meter una pierna en los pantalones.

"Te acompañamos." -le aseguró Shino.

Hinata asintió.

"Pero, Hinata-sama... vuestro padre me había ordenado que..."

"Ya la acompañaré yo a casa, no te preocupes. Estará bien." -le dijo el Aburame.

Neji asintió no muy conforme, y a los pocos minutos los cuatro shinobis abandonaron la casa de los Inuzuka.

Anduvieron un buen rato por aquellos caminos nevados hasta que llegaron a una de las entradas de la villa. Allí Neji se desvío y dejó solos a los miembros del equipo ocho encabezado por Kiba, el cual llevaba una velocidad increíble e iba esquivando todo tipo de obstáculos y personas que se le ponían por delante sin cuidado alguno. Shino hubiera agradecido tener una correa a mano para poder ponérsela al cuello...

A los pocos minutos llegaron a las puertas del hospital, y el Inuzuka fue el primero en entrar. Pero toda la energía y decisión que lo acompañaba en esos momentos desapareció nada más ver el panorama que presentaba aquel lugar en ese instante. Era casi como si todas las personas que había por la mañana en el estadio se hubieran trasladado a esta otra parte. Algunos parecían esperar en grupos, otros discutían con los enfermeros, había varios heridos leves sentados en los pasillos y varios eran atendidos allí mismo entre todo el gentío.

¿Cómo iba a encontrar a Sakura entre toda esas personas? Comenzó a recibir algunos empujones por parte de gente que iba y venía, y Hinata y Shino lo tuvieron que apartar cerca de una pared para que no fuera atropellado por una camilla.

"Esto es horrible." -murmuró la Hyuuga. - "Nunca había visto este lugar tan lleno..."

"No sé si es buena idea que estemos aquí."-dijo Shino entonces.

"Iros si queréis, pero yo de aquí no me muevo sin saber si le ha ocurrido algo."

Hinata miró a Shino apenada y ninguno de ellos se movió. Se quedarían con él. Así que Kiba comenzó a abrirse paso entre tanto alboroto y llegó hasta la mesa de información donde una chica temblorosa intentaba atender a todo el mundo que se acercaba a preguntar.

"¡Torpe¡Más que torpe!" -la gritaba un hombre ya algo mayor. Puesto que a la pobre chica se le acababan de caer unos cuantos folios al suelo. - "Es la última vez que venimos a esta villa del demonio. ¿Va a decirme ya si mi hijo está en el hospital o no?"

"Sí.. Un segundo, por favor." -contestó ella, al tiempo que ordenaba los folios apresurada, y al hacerlo uno de ellos volvió a resbalársele de las manos.

"¡Pero será patosa!"

"¡Quiere dejar de gritar!" -le espetó Kiba en ese instante, aquel hombre le estaba sacando de quicio. - "Esto es un hospital¿sabe? Hay gente enferma a la que seguro está molestando."

El hombre comenzó a enrojecer de rabia, y fue gracias a que la chica encontró a su hijo en la lista lo que hizo que no llegaran a las manos.

"¿Y vosotros qué queríais?" -les preguntó entonces la joven.

"Busco a Haruno Sakura." -explicó el chico. - "Es de aquí de Konoha, antes me dijeron que ella y Uchiha Sasuke se habían llevado la peor parte del accidente." -notó como le ardían las entrañas al pronunciar el nombre de aquel chico.

"Déjame ver..." -le dijo al tiempo que buscaba en los archivos.

Kiba golpeaba inconsciente la superficie de la mesa con los nudillos.

"He encontrado a tu amigo Sasuke, pero no me aparece ninguna Haruno Sakura."

"¿No?" -exclamó Kiba angustiadísimo.

"Sasuke está en la tercera planta, en la habitación 316. Aunque no sé si podréis visitarlo ahora."

El chico se quedó ahí de pie con el corazón en un puño. ¿Si no estaba Sakura en el hospital dónde estaría¿No le había dicho Neji que se les habían caído los escombros encima a los dos? Y si.. Había muerto?

"Oye chico¿has terminado?" -le dijo una mujer algo impaciente detrás suyo.

"Sí." -contestó Hinata. Y tomó al Inuzuka por el brazo para sacarlo de allí.

"No está..." -consiguió articular.

"A lo mejor está bien y se ha ido a casa." -intentó animarlo Shino.

"Sasuke está despierto..." -anunció Hinata.

Los dos chicos se giraron hacia ella, tenía accionado el byakugan.

"Puede que él sepa algo de Sakura si se encontraba con ella en ese momento."

Aunque la idea de encontrarse otra vez con el Uchiha no le hacía mucha gracia, no veía otra solución, y por ella era capaz de cualquier cosa. Así que sin pensárselo dos veces echó a correr una vez más y subió rápidamente por las escaleras hasta el tercer piso. Avanzó por el largo pasillo hasta dar con el número que la chica les había dicho.

Abrió la puerta de la habitación. No sabía porque se imaginaba que la encontraría allí sentada junto a la cama del chico. Pero una vez más volvió a equivocarse: no había nadie, todo estaba vacío. Tan sólo una cama cerca de la ventana en la que descansaba Sasuke con el cuerpo cubierto de vendajes. Éste, al encontrarse despierto dirigió su mirada a los recién llegados. No les dijo nada, pero fulminó al Inuzuka con aquellos ojos afilados.

Kiba tragó saliva, y de golpe se sintió incapaz de hablar con él.

Ninguno habló.

"¿Qué tal te encuentras Sasuke...?" -alcanzó a decir finalmente Hinata, al ver que su amigo no se decidía.

El chico contestó sin apartar la vista de Kiba.

"Mal."

"Me lo imagino... Neji nos contó que os cayeron los escombros encima... A ti y a Sakura-chan. Lo que no entiendo es qué pudo ocurrir..."

Sasuke sonrió asqueado, y esta vez miró hacia el exterior.

"Yo tampoco lo sé. Pero,"- hizo una pausa. - "Seguro que Kiba sí lo sabe." -agregó con malicia.

El chico apretó fuertemente los colmillos. De no ser que Sasuke estaba ya en la cama de un hospital habría vuelto a golpearle. ¿Cómo era posible de que aun estando malherido tuviera ganas de tocarle las narices?

"¡Se puede saber qué leches pasa contigo, no me culpes de que se te haya caído el estadio encima."

Esta vez Sasuke rió a carcajadas.

Hinata dio un paso atrás al verlo reaccionar así¿Se habría vuelto loco? Kiba sin embargo se lo tomó como una ofensa mayor, y no iba a permitir que nadie se le riera en la cara. Por la frente de Shino resbaló una gota, al ver semejante escena, y pronto tuvo que sujetar a su compañero que estaba muy dispuesto a morderle la yugular...

"Kiba, no hace falta que te pongas así. Debe ser cosa del golpe."-apuntó.

"Pues debería darle otra vez, a ver si le ajusto las neuronas."

El Uchiha dejó de reír.

"Vayámonos de aquí. No está en condiciones para poder hablar."-dijo el Aburame saliendo ya por la puerta. Hinata lo siguió, lanzándole antes al chico una apenada mirada. Kiba sin embargo permaneció inmóvil. Aquel chico había estado con Sakura... Algo tendría que saber de ella, por muy trastornado que lo hubiera dejado el accidente. Debería saber si estaba bien.

"Sé lo que estás pensando." -le dijo de golpe, sobresaltándolo. - "No me he vuelto loco si es lo que crees, y además recuerdo todo perfectamente. En ningún momento perdí la consciencia."

"Entonces... ¿Recuerdas si Sakura está bien?"

Sasuke volvió a sonreír.

"Sinceramente, espero que no lo esté."

Kiba empalideció. ¿Cómo podía él, al que tanto quería Sakura decir una barbaridad como aquella?

Una vez más trató de controlar su furia para no partirle la cara. Le vino a la mente la última imagen nítida de Sakura gritando que no lo golpeara. No, no sería capaz de hacer nada que a ella le hiciera llorar o sufrir. Sasuke nunca sería capaz de quererla tanto como él, pero estaba bien claro que la chica lo había escogido.

"_No te entrometas."-_recordó.

Ahora sólo podía velar por su felicidad.

"Dime, Sasuke... ¿Porqué tienes que tratarla de ese modo?" - notaba que le faltaba la respiración. Se había dado por vencido y el Uchiha era consciente de ello.

Estaba disfrutando de verlo morir de angustia, así que se tomó su tiempo para meditarlo.

"Por que es mía. Y puedo hacer con ella lo que quiera. Ella mismo me lo dijo."

"¡Pero es una persona¡No ves que te quiere!"

"No... Ya no volverá a quererme nunca más."

"_...Nunca más."_

Ahora Kiba notó como le temblaban las piernas y repasó una y otra vez las palabras del chico. Sakura de verdad lo amaba¿Cómo no iba a quererle? A no ser que el hecho de que no estuviera en el hospital, que el accidente en realidad la hubiera... Sintió ganas de llorar... Eso significaba que Sakura estaba...

"Márchate, estoy cansado."

No hizo falta que se lo repitiera dos veces. Si ya era humillante tener que entregársela a ese monstruo, lo sería todavía más que lo viera llorar. Kiba caminó acelerado hacia la puerta con los ojos inundados, ni siquiera alcanzaba a ver el pomo con nitidez, pues le parecía que giraba solo...

Y sin previo aviso, la puerta se abrió y por poco se choca con la joven kunoichi que iba a entrar. Al verle ahí, la chica dio un respingo y analizó los extraños ojos del Inuzuka, que dejaban escapar una lágrima.

"¿Qué haces tú aquí¿Sabes que me has asustado?" -le acusó. Aunque intentó suavizarse al ver que no estaba en su mejor momento.

"Nada... Venía a ver si Sasuke y Sakura estaban bien, pero... Ella..." -no le salían las palabras.

La chica lo miró como si no acabara de creerse del todo nada de lo que estaba viviendo, pero luego suspiró como si aquello no debiera sorprenderla y puso los brazos en jarras.

"No sé porque me extraño, últimamente Sakura y tú hacéis cosas muy raras. ¿Creías que estaría con Sasuke, verdad?" -preguntó despreocupada.

El chico asintió perplejo, al verla tan poco afectada por la situación.

"¡Pues no! Cosa que debería hacer, como yo." -dijo mostrándole la rosa que llevaba en la mano. - "¿Pero sabes lo que me dijo la muy borde? Que si quería ver a Sasuke que fuera yo sola¡Encima que la invito a mi casa para que se tranquilizara un poco por lo de esta mañana! Así de paso me podría contar que tal le fue anoche. ¿Es lo que hacen las buenas amigas, no¡Pero ella no me cuenta nada¿En lugar de eso qué hace¡Irse a dar una vuelta porque le apetece pasear! Eso si es una excusa barata, ya no es ni siquiera el: me voy a casa porque con lo que ha ocurrido necesito descansar. O... También podría haber dicho un: Me duele la cabeza! Que además no sería de extrañar con esa cacho frente suya..."

Ino seguía hablando por los codos. Parecía que le habían dado cuerda.

"Entonces... ¿Sakura esta bien¿No le ha ocurrido nada?" -preguntó el chico cada vez más aliviado.

"¡Pero es que no me has estado escuchando¡Claro que no está bien¡Está como una regadera! Por poco se mata esta mañana y no se le ocurre nada mejor que irse sola a dar una vuelta. Naruto y yo le dijimos que la acompañábamos y luego la dejábamos en su casa... ¡Pero no quiso¿Tu eso lo ves normal?"

Pero Kiba ya no le hacía caso. Había aparecido una gran sonrisa en su cara y le era difícil poder contenerse y no empezar a dar saltos y gritos de felicidad.

No pudo aguantar mucho tiempo sin exteriorizar lo que sentía y tomó a la rubia en brazos, la abrazó fuertemente y luego le plantó un beso en la mejilla.

"¡No tienes ni idea de cuanto te quiero Ino!" -le soltó al tiempo que salía de allí y comenzaba a bajar las escaleras a grandes saltos.

Ino enrojeció de golpe y se llevó la mano a la cara sin saber cómo reaccionar.

"Me... ¿Me quiere?"

Shino y Hinata habían estado contemplando la escena desde lejos y la Hyuuga rió con fuerzas.

"Yo creo que le acabas de hacer el hombre más feliz del mundo." -le dijo Shino, acercándose a ella.

Ino enrojeció aún más, al darse cuenta que había tenido testigos.

"¡Es lo que tiene ser tan atractiva! Luego tienes que ir partiéndoles el corazón." -explicó resuelta. - "Ah! Debería saber que yo sólo podré querer a Sasuke-kun." -zanjó entrando al interior de la habitación 316.

Shino sonrió para sus adentros.

"Es un poco ignorante."

"Sí, por eso es tan feliz."

El chico repasó el rostro de Hinata y le acarició el lóbulo con suavidad, apartándole parte del pelo para verla mejor.

"Hay otras formas de serlo."

Ella le devolvió la mirada y sonrió.

"Claro que sí. ¿Me acompañas a casa?"

El chico asintió y le tendió el brazo, al que la chica se abrazó fuertemente sin borrar la felicidad de su cara.

* * *

Ya estaba muy entrada la noche cuando Kiba tomó el camino que le llevaría rumbo a casa. Había dormido tanto a lo largo del día que no tenía nada de sueño. Estaba deprimido y desanimado, aunque sentía un gran alivio en el corazón al saber que Sakura se encontraba bien, o al menos eso era lo que había dicho su mejor amiga. Si Ino la reina de los cotilleos lo afirmaba no cabía duda de que sería cierto, sin embargo hasta que no la viera con sus propios ojos no estaría completamente tranquilo.

La había estado buscando desesperadamente desde que había hablado con la rubia. Había recorrido casi todas las calles de Konoha, ido hasta su casa, la de Lee y Naruto, registrado parques y varios lugares que sabía que el equipo de Kakashi solía frecuentar. Había entrado en tiendas, tabernas y preguntado a todas las personas que se había encontrado en el camino y la conocían... Pero no había conseguido dar con ella. Los últimos en hablar con la pelirrosa habían sido Ino y Naruto, y el Uzumaki también bastante preocupado por su paradero se había ofrecido a intentar localizarla repartiendo varias copias de si mismo por la ciudad. El resultado era desesperante: Sakura parecía haber desaparecido. Y cada minuto que pasaba, Kiba se sentía morir un poco más. Necesitaba volver a ver aquellos ojos esmeralda y a perderse en su perfume.

Por otro lado, esta idea lo aterrorizaba. Estaba seguro de que no podría evitar el deseo de abrazarla y besarla... Pero no lo haría. Se tendría que conformar sabiendo que la había tenido durante una noche. Una inolvidable noche de luna llena, que aunque había acontecido hacía tan solo unas horas parecía que ya quedaba lejísimos.

Dirigió su vista al cielo. La inmensidad del firmamento lo sobrecogía, y al ver el resplandor de la luna grandiosa sintió un escalofrío por la espalda, que le hizo abrocharse por completo la chaqueta y meter las manos en los bolsillos. Pero no apartó su vista de ella... Le recordaba demasiado a Sakura.

El hechizo lunar lo afectó de tal forma, que no fue consciente de que sus pasos lo habían llevado al camino junto al manantial que había delante de su casa.

Suspiró profundamente. Se empezaba a imaginar la cara que pondría su hermana al verlo llegar tan tarde, y después empezaría a atacarle a preguntas relacionadas con Sakura... Estaba seguro de ello y no tenía ninguna gana. Sabía que era irremediable, y que no podía engañar al destino, pero sí lo haría esperar. Así que se sentó en una de las rocas calientes debido a la temperatura del agua, y contempló de nuevo la luna... Aunque esta vez fue su reflejo.

Recordó inconsciente la imagen de Sakura entre las aguas tal y como la había encontrado el día anterior. Si cerraba los ojos todavía podía verla, desnuda, con los rayos de la luna perfilando el contorno de su cuerpo. La veía nítida como si estuviera presente. Hasta qué punto alcanzaba su recuerdo que incluso le parecía percibir su aroma... Sentía que si alargaba la mano podría tocar su piel, ese calor que lo reconfortaba, y que en realidad era el del vapor del manantial.

Sonrió para sí con tristeza, todavía con los ojos cerrados.

"Sakura..." -murmuró sin querer en voz alta.

El tacto de unas manos frías como la noche, le taparon los párpados impidiéndole de esa forma que abriera los ojos. Este gesto le pillo desprevenido y su corazón dio un respingo. ¿También era parte de su imaginación? Comenzó a temblar, sin atreverse a moverse. Temía que si lo hacía o se giraba hacia la presencia que sentía tras suyo, aquella sensación desapareciera.

Ahora fue la suavidad de unos labios la que atacaron su cuello dirigiéndose peligrosamente hacia su boca. Era real. Tomó algo inseguro aquellas manos y luego se giró hacia la chica que arrodillada junto a él le sonreía.

"Es un poco tarde para volver a casa."

"Sakura..." -repitió sin salir de su asombro, todavía esperando a que fuera un sueño y se desvaneciera en el aire. Pero no lo era. - "¿Qué estás haciendo..." -no le salían las palabras.

Ella rió divertida.

"Eso mismo me dijiste ayer, justo en este mismo lugar."

Kiba extendió su mano y alcanzó a tocarle la cara que acarició lentamente. Era ella de verdad, y estaba junto a él. Siguió acariciándola repasando todas sus facciones, quería besarla pero sabía que no debía hacerlo, así que tan sólo paso las yemas de sus dedos por encima de sus labios. Luego se percató de que tenía la frente llena de cortes y algo amoratada.

"¿Estás bien? Estaba muy preocupado por ti. Fui a buscarte... Neji vino a casa y nos contó que..." -otra vez aquella molestia en la garganta. - "... El estadio... A Sasuke y a ti... Yo..."

"Eso ya no importa." -lo cortó abrazándolo.

Kiba cerró los ojos y le devolvió el gesto. Sentir de nuevo su cuerpo tan pegado al suyo le nublaba la consciencia. No podría contenerse por mucho más tiempo. Así que se separó de ella.

"¿Qué ocurre?" -inquirió preocupada.

"No me lo pongas más difícil, por favor."-contestó él escapando de su mirada.

"No sé qué quieres decir."

Tragó saliva.

"Sasuke y tú..." -volvió a cortarse y esta vez la miró directamente a los ojos. - "Yo sólo quiero que seas feliz, Sakura. Y no me entrometeré. Tal y cómo me pediste..."

La chica para su sorpresa comenzó a reír y luego volvió a abrazarle.

"Yo sólo soy feliz contigo."

El corazón comenzó a latirle con fuerza y de nuevo el calor volvió a invadir su cuerpo. La chica tomó su cara entre sus manos y besó su boca con ternura.

"Te quiero."

Aquello desde luego que no era lo que se esperaba. Y sin poderse controlar ni un minuto más le devolvió el beso aún más profundo, pero algo en su consciencia le decía que aquello no estaba bien. ¿Qué pasaba con Sasuke¿Y qué pintaba Sakura en su casa a esas horas¿De verdad lo quería?

Se apartó de ella, y la interrogó con la mirada. Sin siquiera articular palabra, la chica comprendió lo que quería decirle.

"Te estaba esperando." -le dijo. - "Nada más me dejaron salir del hospital vine para aquí. Quería verte y explicártelo todo. Todo lo que pasó esta mañana."

Kiba entristeció por completo.

"Te fuiste con él y... Al parecer estabais juntos y a solas..."

"No te equivoques Kiba. En realidad yo..." -se interrumpió pensando en que lo que iba a soltar iba a sonar de todo menos creíble. - "¿Recuerdas que cuando Naruto estuvo entrenando con Jiraya, me quedé unos meses aprendiendo de Tsunade?"

"Sí pero... ¿Qué tiene que ver ahora eso¿Estás intentando cambiar de tema?" -le preguntó algo herido.

"¡No!" -desmintió ella. - "Lo que quiero decir es que... Tu te pegaste con Sasuke por mí y quería demostrar que no hace falta. Me valgo por mí misma. Por una vez quería ver que podía hacer algo sin necesidad de que nadie vele por mí. Ya no soy esa niña débil a la que todos debían cuidar, he cambiado. Sasuke nunca ha visto nada en mí que no fuera esa chiquilla enamorada y manejable, así que...Tuvimos una pequeña discusión, gritamos, nos peleamos, nos pegamos y luego tiré el estadio abajo pero... Lo he entendido todo. En realidad no estaba enamorada de él, y me he dado cuenta gracias a ti. Tu me has dado en poco tiempo todo lo que había estado buscando desde hace años y... No sé si sentirás exactamente lo mismo que yo. Pero te quiero muchísimo Kiba."

El joven abrió los ojos cómo platos. Había hablado tan deprisa que le parecía haber escuchado algo que no era...

"¿Has dicho que te pegaste con Sasuke?"

Sakura asintió.

"¿... y tiraste el estadio abajo?"

"... Sí. Todavía no tengo mucho control cuando manejo grandes cantidades de chakra..."

Kiba rió a carcajadas. Le parecía completamente absurdo. ¿De verdad Sakura había sido capaz de hacer algo así por él? Si era cierto su madre no se equivocaba en absoluto: Él tenía un don natural para meterse en problemas. Más valía que no se enterara nadie o acabarían siendo torturados por más de la mitad de la villa.

"¡No te rías!" -le espetó la chica dándole un pequeño empujón. - "¡No tiene gracia! Hay varias personas heridas por mi culpa."

Kiba se secó los lagrimones que recorrían sus mejillas con la esquina de la chaqueta.

"Lo siento. Pero no lo he podido evitar." -dijo aún con la risa floja.

Sakura intentó mostrarse enfadada, pero en lugar de eso le salió una buera carcajada. Y así estuvieron los dos un buen rato hasta que ella se abalanzó sobre él, tumbándolo en la hierba.

"¿Tu me quieres verdad?" -le preguntó entonces Sakura.

Kiba dejó de sonreír y la miró muy serio.

"La verdad es que no."

Ella empalideció al instante.

"...qué?"

Y este momento fue aprovechado por el chico el cual invirtió los papeles; ella tumbada en el suelo y él sobre la chica. Entonces buscó sus labios y los besó una vez más.

"Yo te amo." -le aseguró.

Sakura volvió a sonreír y le pasó una mano por el pelo desordenándoselo. Mientras, el chico jugaba a mordisquearle el cuello y tiraba de su ropa con la boca.

"¿Qué haces?"

"Desnudarte." -contestó con la tela entre los dientes.

"¡Estás loco¡No ves que estamos a la intemperie y hace frío?"

"Pensé que te querrías dar un bañito a la luz de la luna." -le dijo señalándole el manantial con la mirada.

Sakura rió de nuevo.

"Eso en pleno invierno sólo nos costará una buena pulmonía..."

Pero Kiba siguió tirando de sus ropas aún más animado que antes.

"¿Y pegarme una semana entera en la cama contigo¡Por mi perfecto!"

* * *

FIN

* * *

_**Espero que os haya dejado con buen sabor de boca. Aunque he de decir que no me he currao en absoluto el final, así que tal vez un día de estos lo edite. Pero al menos ya está acabado.**_

_**Gracias a todos los que la han seguido hasta ahora y... Se terminó! XD Aunque no del todo por así decirlo, ya que una buena amiga "Pan", ha escrito una especie de secuela de este fic y pronto lo colgará aquí en fanfiction, lo he leído y es estupendo, así que espero que cuando lo publique lo leáis y le dejéis buena tira de cometarios. Ahora espero los vuestros:P**_

_**Mil gracias x leer mis historias!**_

_**Naleeh**_


End file.
